<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the palm room by tkillamockingbird (Theboys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017802">the palm room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/tkillamockingbird'>tkillamockingbird (Theboys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/tkillamockingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knew his baby would be the death of him one day, but he figured it would be something more running-into-traffic related.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky knew his baby would be the death of him one day, but he figured it would be something more running-into-traffic related.</p><p>As it is, Bucky’s mouth is open and the only backdrop to his suffering is the maniacal giggling of his three-year-old, who is dangling from Bucky’s hands like a bushel of carrots.</p><p>“I-I have honestly never been more sorry in my li-life,” Bucky stutters uncomfortably, gathering Eli close to his chest in an effort to staunch his shivering.</p><p>Eli’s laughter continues unabated. He’s normally very attentive to his Mama’s pheromones but Eli only squirms around until his little back is to Bucky’s chest and reaches his hands out in the stranger’s direction.</p><p>The man’s tie is all black, or rather, was, now it’s covered in a decidedly orange goop that resembles the carrots Eli probably consumed for lunch.</p><p>The restaurant is dead silent.</p><p>“Eli,” Bucky whispers, “what do we say?”</p><p>Bucky pulls down the sleeve of his baggy sweater and drags it over the leftover mess on Eli’s angelic cheeks.</p><p>“Thorry, Daddy,” Eli squeals to the man, and he raises an eyebrow at the display.</p><p>Eli jerks his little head around to face Bucky.</p><p>“See, Mama?” Eli cajoles, and Bucky melts in the face of such supposed triumph. He nuzzles Eli’s soft skin and closes his eyes against the tears that come forth.</p><p>“Daddy, huh?”</p><p>The stranger’s voice is deeper than Bucky imagined and he finally looks up (and up) to meet the man’s eyes.</p><p>The man looked terribly angry when Eli splattered his dinner on what was surely a very expensive item of clothing, but now he looks more than amused as he shrugs his tie off entirely and hands it to one of several men waiting silently behind him.</p><p>Bucky catches his breath. </p><p>“H-he’s only three, alpha,” Bucky says, bouncing Eli on one hip. “He calls everything daddy,” Bucky adds helplessly.</p><p>He wants to tell the alpha that his baby started doing it after watching a children’s special a few weeks ago, but this alpha doesn’t look the type to be bothered with idle chit chat.</p><p>“Mama, Mama, Mama,” Eli interrupts, his light grey eyes stormy. “I comed along like a good boy so Aunt Darcy said we could get ice cream.”</p><p>Eli is very serious when he asks, and the alpha’s face sharpens as though he’s just made a decision.</p><p>“You like ice cream?” The alpha asks, and Bucky wishes the world would swallow him whole.</p><p>He just wants to get the subway home. He’s filthy from a day in the kitchens and he’s too small to reach certain shelves and so his knees always hurt from when he has to climb on the counters to access them.</p><p>Darcy and Bucky pass Eli off between shifts and Bucky wants to cry just thinking of what he will do when Darcy gets a better job and moves on.</p><p>There isn’t much work available to omegas in general, and even less to unbonded ones. Bucky has a job because people don’t want to see Eli starve and most sexes are susceptible to omega pheromones. Bucky can’t help it if he’s actually as helpless as he looks.</p><p>This is the nicest place he’s ever worked, so upscale he’d had to blow a whole check to afford the pricey uniform. </p><p>He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he’s fired.</p><p>“Please,” Bucky asks, setting Eli on his little conversed feet and dragging him against Bucky’s legs.</p><p>“We’ll get out of your h-hair,” Bucky says. “I’m sorry if we ruined your evening.”</p><p>The alpha’s brow furrows.</p><p>“The little one was promised ice cream, was he not?”</p><p>Bucky’s face pales. </p><p>“Yes, alpha.”</p><p>The alpha smiles and somehow it brightens his whole face. He has hair the color of burnt wheat and he’s so tall he seems to ooze virility. Bucky is 5’3 on a good day.</p><p>“Mama please!” Eli says, butchering his words as usual.</p><p>The alpha grins. “Yes, Mama, please let me order some ice cream.”</p><p>Bucky’s neck flushes red. He’s sure he’s emitting confusing scents and he bends down to pick Eli up again but the little boy runs forward and smashes his little body right against the alpha’s shins.</p><p>“Daddy!” Eli yells, and the alpha laughs this time, bending down to hoist Eli in his arms.</p><p>“Al-alright,” Bucky says, his eyes wide in disbelief. </p><p>The restaurant has remained almost deathly silent and Bucky glances around at the patrons in some confusion.</p><p>He knows that the clientele is often wealthy beyond belief but a child causing a ruckus cannot be this shocking.</p><p>“My name is Steve,” the alpha says, and Eli slaps a gummy hand against the alpha’s--Steve’s--face.</p><p>“Thank you, alpha, sir,” Bucky says stupidly, watching his son latch onto the alpha like a limpet. </p><p>Something in Bucky squeezes terribly at the sight. He knows that his baby needs an alpha and it’s no wonder that he attaches to them like he does. </p><p>He just didn’t think he was doing such a terrible job.</p><p>The alpha must be able to scent his distress and he glances down sharply at Bucky’s face.</p><p>“Barton,” Steve says, and a shorter man with brown hair comes forward.</p><p>Steve speaks too lowly for Bucky to understand and Eli makes a whining noise. Bucky’s astonished he’s been this quiet for this long anyway.</p><p>“Ice cream!” Eli says, banging his little fist against Steve’s sternum.</p><p>Steve smiles down at the boy, his eyes crinkled in delight.</p><p>“What kind do you like best?” Steve asks, freeing one hand from Eli’s diapered behind to place at the small of Bucky’s back.</p><p>No alpha has touched Bucky since Eli’s sire. Not that it’s stopped them from trying, Bucky thinks blithely.</p><p>Bucky shivers with the contact, his cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>Steve’s jaw tics at Bucky’s hormones but he nudges them forward all the same, all the while chattering to Eli like he’s the member of a very small board room.</p><p>When they turn the corner away from the prying eyes of the rest of the restaurant, Bucky can see they have opened the Palm Room, something that’s decidedly more decadent-sounding when said in the native French.</p><p>“I c-can’t afford this!” Bucky hisses. “I only work here. My friend watches my baby when I work and then I take him home with me afterwards,” Bucky explains, twisting his hands together the way he always does when he’s nervous.</p><p>“M’not a baby, Mama,” Eli says indignantly, pushing brown curls out of his eyes. He has the face of an angel. Why was he such a little hellion?</p><p>Steve laughs then, loudly enough that it seems to startle the men who have been quietly tailing them. One even makes an aborted gasp.</p><p>Steve bounces Eli once and the boy giggles himself into hiccups.</p><p>“What is your name, omega?” Steve says, as the man named Barton gently closes the french doors behind them.</p><p>The Palm Room is awash in hues of peach and cream this evening. The decor changes once every three months, each time more opulent and expensive than the last. The silverware itself is made of gold.</p><p>Bucky feels as though he’s going to be sick.</p><p>“B-Bucky, Alpha, sir,” Bucky says, looking up at where Eli is playing with Steve’s lapel.</p><p>“Please, sit.” Steve says, pulling out a chair with his free hand.</p><p>Bucky had changed back into his street clothes before Darcy passed Eli off in the small corridor between the employee entrance and the kitchens.</p><p>He looks homely, because he is. He and Eli have been sharing the same small room in the same apartment for the boy’s entire life. </p><p>This maroon sweater belongs to his alpha brother, who still sends him money when he can, even though he is overseas in the alpha corps.</p><p>Bucky’s wearing leggings--<em> leggings </em>to a two-star Michelin restaurant. He could cry.</p><p>Eli finally notices that his mother looks to be on the verge of tears and he starts making whining noises until Steve gets the hint and sets him gently on the ground.</p><p>Eli runs the small distance and reaches up his arms to be picked up.</p><p>Bucky cuddles him close and presses three kisses to his thick hair.</p><p>“I’m not going to make you pay for anything, Bucky,” Steve says, shrugging out of his suit jacket.</p><p>“I wouldn’t allow it, even if you were to try.”</p><p>Bucky flushes again and tugs the ends of his sleeves past his fingers so that Eli can gnaw on them.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Bucky says. “My b-son threw up on your tie! He was a little M-O-N-S-T-E-R,” Bucky spells, and Eli looks up at him in reproach.</p><p>“Aunt Darcy says not to--to spell because I dunno how yet and you leaving me <em> out! </em>” </p><p>Eli’s disgruntled and working himself up to a tantrum. </p><p>“Mama’s sorry, sweetheart,” Bucky says, releasing the soothing scent that only an omega can to their offspring.</p><p>Eli settles instantly, nuzzling his head underneath Bucky’s chin.</p><p>“Daddy, can we have ice cream now?”</p><p>Eli’s voice is small and his thumb finds its way to his mouth. Bucky blushes and reaches up to tuck a stray strand of hair back into the small bun on top of his head.</p><p>“Of course, little man,” Steve says, and he must press something discreetly because a waiter immediately arrives with an embossed menu, only one of course, for the alpha.</p><p>“What kind of ice cream would you like,” Steve addresses Eli kindly, his cream-colored dress shirt open at the neck. </p><p>Bucky can’t help but greedily inhale Steve’s scent and he’s almost kneed in the pelvis as Eli turns around in his arms to pat at his face.</p><p>“Daddy askeded you a question, Mama,” Eli says sternly. </p><p>Bucky takes both his little fists and kisses them, shushing him simultaneously. Bucky must have become too enamored with his pheromones. </p><p>Steve is smiling again, which makes him look utterly disarming underneath his beard.</p><p>“I said you’ll have the lemon sorbet with me, won’t you?” Steve repeats, with a long enough pause that Bucky knows he could opt out.</p><p>Bucky feels the stress leach out of his body as the strange alpha makes the decision for him.</p><p>That’s how the most valuable omegas are courted. He knows that a very minor subset of omegas want to be treated as alphas and he supports the movement. He’s even attended marches on their behalf.</p><p>But Bucky isn’t built for that life. His last alpha never bonded with him, and nor did he give two shits about his omega and his child.</p><p>Bucky used to be a prize. He looks exactly the way most alphas want their omegas to look, especially now that he smells like milk and pup.</p><p>Bucky is dripping tears onto Eli’s hair before he can speak.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Steve says softly, and Bucky nods before Eli can sense his distress.</p><p>“Yes, alpha,” he tries shyly, and Steve cuts off a sub-vocal growl that might have frightened a child.</p><p>The waiter darts back in and then out, and the dessert is brought to them with such haste that Bucky wonders exactly who Steve is.</p><p>It’s far past Eli’s bedtime and so he eats tiredly, more due to a sense of righteousness than anything else. He can’t even finish the small bowl of homemade cookies and cream, and Bucky pushes it away as Eli digs his little shoes into his mama’s thigh.</p><p>Bucky swirls his spoon in his own sorbet before he can meet Steve’s gaze.</p><p>“Why are you doing all of this?”</p><p>Steve sets his spoon down and steeples his chin on his fingers.</p><p>“Your son reminds me of someone I once knew,” Steve says, so carefully it must be intentional.</p><p>“And you,” Steve says, and Bucky’s heart feels as though it could burst right out of his chest.</p><p>“You smell delightful. You’re also beautiful. And a little thing like you shouldn’t be passing your son back and forth. Someone should be looking after you.”</p><p>Bucky wants to gasp.</p><p>“I don’t--I don’t know,” he tries, and Steve laughs once more.</p><p>“I’m going to court you, Bucky,” Steve says, with that same collected alpha aura that he’s been exhibiting since the start. </p><p>“Will you do me the honor?”</p><p>Bucky can barely remember the words. His one and only former alpha had never said them. Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever been courted at all.</p><p>“Can I think on it?” Bucky has always been fairly shy but Steve makes him want to sink into the floor.</p><p>Steve gives him a lopsided smile. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>-</p><p>Steve’s car is driven by a faceless man who Bucky doesn’t once catch a glimpse of.</p><p>Bucky’s never been good with cars but he always liked them as a child. He once saw the Stark omega drive by his house as a child. The car was obviously wealthy, with rich, butter-brown seats.</p><p>Bucky had wanted his future alpha to buy him something that nice for years afterward.</p><p>Then he had Eli and realized that he was going to be hungry and poor for the rest of his life.</p><p>Steve’s car is all black but the interior has small touches of burgundy to contrast.</p><p>Bucky is embarrassed to be sitting on the seats with his overlarge sweater and slender legs.</p><p>Bucky hates that Eli doesn’t have a car seat but Bucky holds his sleeping body tightly and presses soft kisses to his forehead.</p><p>Steve is sitting next to him, an appropriate distance away, but he hasn’t looked away from Bucky’s face since he opened the door for him.</p><p>“What does your hair look like?” Steve asks suddenly, and Bucky glances away from the winking lights of the city at night.</p><p>Bucky’s glad that Steve can’t see his blush.</p><p>“A mess, right now,” Bucky says softly, smiling as Eli’s small fist hooks into his shirt, just below his right breast.</p><p>“When you accept my offer,” Steve says complacently, “I’d like to see it down. I think you’ll be lovely.”</p><p>Bucky can’t help to be attracted to Steve’s casual air of confidence.</p><p>“I’ll be clean, at least,” Bucky whispers, and Steve laughs, reaching a giant hand over to pass through Eli’s curls.</p><p>The car comes to a rolling halt in front of Bucky’s building.</p><p>Steve looks out of the window and his mouth pinches. </p><p>“This is where you’re staying?”</p><p>Bucky feels abruptly ashamed.</p><p>“I’m doing the best I can. There’s not much work for an omega and I can’t leave my baby with anyone.”</p><p>Bucky knows that the area is difficult to live in. Darcy and Bucky share an apartment but she stays with her beta boyfriend more often than not.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Steve says tightly, and Bucky gets the sense that he’s angry at someone other than Bucky.</p><p>“I don’t mean to insult you,” he says carefully. “I just don’t...think this the place is safe enough.”</p><p>Bucky hums under his breath. “Probably not, alpha,” he says carefully, noting the way that the title seems to lessen Steve’s ire, “but I don’t have much of a choice.”</p><p>Eli squirms a bit and shoves his little nose into Bucky’s scent gland.</p><p>“I’ll walk you to the door,” Steve says, and he’s out of the door and opening Bucky’s so quickly it’s as though he teleported there.</p><p>Bucky cups one hand around Eli’s head and Steve steadies him with a hand to the elbow.</p><p>Steve stops right at the front door and pushes back his suit jacket just enough to rest a hand on a concealed firearm.</p><p>Bucky blinks down and then looks back up, struggling to meet Steve’s gaze while holding his son.</p><p>“I don’t like you living here,” Steve says, reaching out two fingers to tip Bucky’s chin up.</p><p>Steve grins like a shark, and under the moonlight, Bucky has the fleeting thought that maybe this alpha is a man to be feared.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky wakes up the next morning feeling decidedly worse than the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omegas are prone to delicacy and bouts of illness, something his mother told him multiple times as she layered him up for school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky understands that he doesn’t eat as well as he should but with the reduced omega pay he’s just trying to keep Eli alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, the toddler has a check-up today that often runs Bucky’s remaining finances into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky slithers from the bed and coughs quickly into his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drops to his knees and winces at the residual pain. He’s got to get some rugs or some cushioning for when he does this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky keeps most of his money in an old coffee tin under his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli knows not to touch and he’s a heavy sleeper, curled up like a big next to Bucky every night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky drags the can out with two fingers and looks up at Eli’s soft face as he seeks out his mother’s scent in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things are cheaper at the omega clinic but Bucky’s really not supposed to take Eli there now that he’s getting older. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t have any other options. The Children’s Designation Clinic has an exorbitant copay and Bucky hasn’t had health insurance since he lived at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clutches the twenty into his fist and tries not to hyperventilate. Eli will wake up and then they’ll both have a terrible morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it is, Bucky decides to do what he always does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tiptoes to the small bathroom and his mascara wand only shakes once as he applies it to his long lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother always said she took one look at his eyes and knew his designation right then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You had the prettiest eyes, Jamie </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulls his hair down and it tumbles past his shoulders to curl softly above the curve of his breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tucks his hair behind his ear and thinks about what to wear. His options are extremely limited because usually, he’s too obsessed with getting Eli the cutest clothes he can afford. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He often wears his prettiest dress to these appointments but it’s a little windy out today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky purses his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always gets the best service when he wears one. People seem to judge him less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli murmurs in his sleep and Bucky whirls around and sees him stretch one sleepy hand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t have long until his baby’s awake, then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks out the hunter green one (one of two) and decides he can do with being cold for a day. He’s already feeling a bit sick so he can’t really get much worse from here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It buttons up to his neck and highlights his cleavage without being vulgar. Most omega clothing is tailored to their small stature and so the dress flares out enticingly above his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sleeves are capped and Bucky thinks he has goosebumps already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli mumbles again and Bucky sweeps his brush into his hand and tries to tame his wavy hair into something presentable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well-bred omegas are only supposed to wear their hair down in the company of the alpha who is courting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can’t seem to forget his home training and so he always pulls his hair into a soft bun on the top of his head. His little rebellion is to leave a few strands framing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about Steve implicitly asking to see his hair and he can feel himself gather slick down low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling is embarrassing and Bucky can’t help but blush in remembrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t believe he thought about letting his hair down in front of a strange alpha. His mother would be appalled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Michael would be shocked; he was the only of Bucky’s elder siblings to support him when he first fell in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky snorts now. Love. He’s nineteen with a baby to raise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky turns around so quickly it’s as if he’s tethered to his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is always more docile and sweet when it’s only he and Bucky, and the little boy doesn’t disappoint now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We go ride the big train and drink milk and apples?” Eli’s voice is thick with sleep but he pushes himself upright and opens his arms for his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky practically runs to him. He feels so grateful to have his son, even though getting pregnant at sixteen was the scariest thing that ever happened to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most omegas are courting and married by eighteen but both Bucky and Eli are freshly three and nineteen, respectively, with no marriage in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli buries his nose into Bucky’s scent gland and nuzzles, prompting a ticklish squirm from Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Strange is gonna do your check-up and give you new vitamins,” Bucky says with a smile. “Mama has to work tonight because we’re going on an adventure today, alright, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli rears backward, his grey eyes big with anger. “No, Mama, you stay home and, and, sing moonthea, and we hug and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonsea, Eli,” Bucky corrects absently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hates working nights because Eli is so dependent and he requires Bucky’s presence to sleep a wink. But there’s nothing to be done for it. He had to switch shifts with Katie so he could take Eli out and there’s no way he can afford missing any money from his check. He’ll simply work tonight and get a few hours of sleep and then work from the following morning til afternoon. This way he can get back on track.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is still grumpy but he’s more interested in going on the promised journey than making a scene. He’s very used to the small omega clinic in Brooklyn and the staff all love him. They’ve all adopted Bucky, which is probably why they’ve allowed him to skirt the rules for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli kicks at Bucky’s thigh with his socked feet until Bucky sets him back on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli pops a thumb into his mouth and smashes a hand into his unruly brown curls. His hair is a lighter brown than Bucky’s and he always manages to make it look so innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get dressed,” Eli says and he runs toward the child-sized dresser closer to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smooths down the wrinkles in his dress and decides on a white pair of Keds to match. The dress is scarcely an inch from omega propriety but it will do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathers up a milk carton and slices his last apple quickly before tucking it into a sandwich bag for Eli to eat on the subway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli returns to him with his shoes on the wrong feet, velcro straps undone, and his favorite dinosaur shirt on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s cell phone is a piece of shit but he manages to pay the bill so that he is able to take pictures of moments like these.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does so now and then bends down to fix Eli’s small mistakes, as he always does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky would love a stroller since Eli often gets too tired to walk, but Bucky just takes a deep breath and prepares to carry him around all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is holding his plush wolf in one arm as they leave, and Bucky is humming noncommittally as Eli chatters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They climb down steps that are surely a fire hazard and Bucky pretends to gnaw at Eli’s fingers as they step out into the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind makes his dress flutter in the breeze and Bucky’s too busy making sure he doesn’t flash his delicate omega underthings to notice when Eli stops chattering and pats at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, lookit the man,” Eli says, and Bucky whirls around, cupping the back of Eli’s head in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an alpha behind him, his scent surprisingly muted for one of his designation. He’s in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown work boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is staring so hard at the man that it takes him a moment to place the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Barton! The man from the Palm Room,” Bucky breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli’s knee punches Bucky’s stomach and Bucky realizes that he’s holding his baby’s head so tightly that the boy can’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna see, Mama!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barton’s otherwise dispassionate face breaks into a smile at the sound of Eli’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss said he was to be notified when you left your place,” Barton says, and Bucky raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barton smiles again, a sharper thing than his last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve Rogers.” Barton pauses. “Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve wants to know about me?” Bucky can’t help the incredulity in his voice. He didn’t really expect Steve to follow through on his promises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than that,” Barton says, hooking his thumbs into his exposed belt loops. “He wants you to wait until he gets here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stumbles backward a bit and settles Eli on the ground. Eli doesn’t know this man and so he wraps his arms around Bucky’s calves, his tiny fingers digging into the flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wants to ask so many questions but he gets the sense that Barton has said all he plans to say on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wonders what kind of man Steve is to have this much power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli pops his thumb in his mouth and makes a small noise. Bucky is about to ask further questions against his better judgment when he hears the squeal of tires behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barton’s mouth flattens as Bucky watches a sleek black car pull up to the curb. Bucky knows instinctively that Steve is inside, even though this is a different car than last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barton leans past his body and pulls open the door. He hops away from Bucky quickly when Steve leans his head out with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His whole face lights up beneath his beard and Eli drags his thumb out of his mouth to scream “Daddy!” at the top of his little lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky makes an aborted dive but Steve climbs out of the car and drops to one knee with his arms outstretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is a very talkative child but he doesn’t bond easily. This is the most contact with a stranger Bucky has ever seen him give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky crosses his arms over his breasts and peers up at Steve as he stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gives Eli his finger to hold and steps so close to Bucky that his ears flush red and he’s forced to bend his neck back at an awkward angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. I don’t like where you’re living.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky presses his knuckles to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so you had someone watch to make sure we were safe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nods sharply. “I’m courting you, Buck. I’m not comfortable with you being here. I’m much more comfortable with me being here, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can’t help but laugh. He knows that courting is intense--it’s a dominant display meant to assure the omega that their decisions will be in competent hands--but he’s still never had this much concern leveled at him, and for nothing in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, we do okay,” Bucky says softly, and Steve shifts Eli to the crook of his arm so that he can rub a strand of Bucky’s hair in between two fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure, Buck. But I’m the type of alpha who has to see everything for himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nods and rubs at his cheeks in a weak effort to somehow erase the color there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eli and I--Eli and I have to go to the clinic for his monthly check-up,” Bucky explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks him up and down and Bucky feels surprisingly underdressed. All of his bras are getting old and he’s hoping the outline of his nipples isn’t showing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hence you in the lovely dress,” Stever murmurs, almost to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky squeaks and Eli giggles to himself. “Mama silly,” he says, patting at Steve’s barrel chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re probably going to be late but if we hurry to the subway it’ll only be by fifteen,” Bucky says, checking the watch on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s brow furrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not riding on the subway, Bucky. Not ever again, if I can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky blinks wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nature urges him to submit in all things, but he has to be sure that Steve understands that nothing can come between him and his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ha-have to take Eli to his a-appointments, alpha,” Bucky says firmly, and Steve is nodding before he can finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do. You’ll just either go with me or you’ll have your own car from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wants to argue some more but they really will be late and it’s Steve’s fault so he just bares his neck on instinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Steve doesn’t bother containing his growl and Eli looks delighted at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it ‘gain,” he begs, and Steve steps back so that Bucky can climb into the seat before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interior of the car is so nice, the seats a combination of burnt sienna and black, but Bucky barely notices that because there’s a car-seat at the very end of the row, next to the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s hand shakes as he runs his hand over the glossy exterior. The seat itself is painted like an expensive race car and Bucky has to cover his mouth before he lets out a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never been able to afford anything this nice for Eli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky feels Steve’s hand on his shoulder, gently nudging him to sit. Steve’s driver is behind the partition and Bucky opens his arms automatically when Steve passes Eli to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli kicks his legs in the air and then his little mouth opens when he catches sight of the seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is mine?” Eli asks softly, his little fist wrapped tightly around Bucky’s two fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky finds that he can’t answer but Steve does so for him, closing the car door behind himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s yours, little man. Your mama wants you to be safe and so do I. This is your seat when you ride in my car. You like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve says it all matter-of-factly, but in the soft tone reserved for children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is kicking his sneakers in glee as Bucky fastens him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, when they’d been in a department store, Bucky had practiced and practiced on the available models until he felt confident enough that he would be able to strap Eli in one day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got enough money, that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sits down across from Bucky and undoes his suit jacket with the flick of a wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky crosses his legs at the ankles and nervously smooths down the wrinkles in his dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where to, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky allows Eli to play with his fingers and smiles up at Steve. “The Omega Clinic in Brooklyn. It’s the only one of its kind there. It’s for omegas like me. It’s--it’s chronically underfunded but one of the doctors has old money and donates just about every cent he can. I can’t afford an omega specialist and it’s very expensive to take Eli to a Children’s Desig Hospital so, we go here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pauses for breath and feels himself flush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to ramble,” he offers, and Steve leans forward to touch his hair again, this time tucking it behind his ear. His fingers linger over the shell and then he pulls himself away, his expression stern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then this is the last time you’ll go here. You and Eli.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can’t help the unattractive face he makes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, please. I don’t--I didn’t tell you this to make you. So you would help me. We’re doing okay,” Bucky says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is pulling out his phone and he fixes Bucky with that impenetrable stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli has been extremely quiet thus far, engrossed in the novel way that the world passes when in a car. His little fingers spasm around Bucky’s and then: “Mama, milk n’ apples? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky laughs to himself and produces the snack, tucking a little napkin into his collar so that he doesn’t make a mess in Steve’s nice car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want Banner. He’s the best omegologist on the East Coast. He’ll know a good children’s doctor.” Steve pauses. “He’ll come. He’s an old friend.” Another pause. “And even if he weren’t, there’s no benefit in saying no to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ends quickly and Bucky finds himself enamored with the ease of travel. He gets awfully carsick on public transportation and often has to sniff Eli’s sweet milk scent to keep nausea at bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he knows his son is safe and strapped in. He wants to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Steve whispers, leaning forward so that his elbows are braced on his knees. The alpha is a large man, one of the largest Bucky has ever seen. His hands look rough despite the suits he seems to prefer. Bucky catches a splash of blue paint on the edge of his wrist. He wonders what it’s from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been courted before,” Bucky admits, his head hanging to his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees Steve’s eyes dart toward Eli and his face makes a complicated movement. Bucky hopes he isn’t disgusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love Eli,” Bucky whispers, so as to preserve the boy’s inattention. “More than anything I’ve ever done. I’m not ashamed of him.” Bucky’s proud of how firm his voice comes out. Assertiveness does not come easily to omegas but Bucky would do anything for Eli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, Steve looks flustered. “Bucky, no. No, of course you’re not ashamed of him. He’s a beautiful little boy. I just--” Steve catches his breath. “I just have trouble thinking of someone mistreating you.” He waves a hand. “Whoever left you alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky catches his lower lip in between his teeth and watches Steve’s eyes track it like a deer in headlights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels a strange rush in his lower abdomen and he hurries to reassure Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, alpha, I’m okay. It happened a while ago. It’s better that--that we met you, anyway.” Bucky says this last quickly and he’s almost overwhelmed by the warm-pine scent of satisfied alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli perks up as they pass Prospect Park, recognizing it from all the times Bucky takes him on walks there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, we here!” Eli says, banging his legs against the edge of his seat. “Lemme out, lemme out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s wait for the car to stop, baby,” Bucky laughs, dutifully unlatching him when the vehicle halts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve exits first and pulls open Bucky’s door so that he can help them out together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is always overwhelmed by the omega clinic, the different omega scents both put him at ease and make him search for his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He backs into Steve’s legs and then turns around, reaching with his arms in a silent plea to be picked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve obliges, holding him easily with one arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They enter the clinic side by side, with Steve hovering behind him, and two men dressed like Barton at his back. Bucky can’t yet make sense of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a few alpha doctors passing through and they all stop to say hello to Bucky, used to seeing him here from years past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is still signing in when he hears the measured tones of his own doctor, an alpha with an even larger age gap than he and Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli sees him at the same time, wriggling until he can get down and hug the doctor’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Stange! Bring me candy? A lollipop?” Eli asks, as though he’s unaware that he won’t receive any candy until after his check-up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange laughs and leans down to ruffle bright curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to look at Bucky with softer eyes, taking him neatly by the elbow so that Bucky won’t have to stand on tiptoe to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have exam room nine ready for the two of you shortly,” Dr. Strange says, and Bucky nods, playing with the high collar of his dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Bucky can respond, he finds himself reeled in by the waist so that he nearly slams back against Steve’s broad chest. When Bucky cranes his head to look up, Steve’s expression is impassive but his grip is firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange, Banner will be calling you about Bucky and Eli’s treatment. Sometime today. I suggest you be waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strange’s eyes narrow and Bucky reaches out for Eli’s hand, unsure if he’s stepped in the middle of an alpha pissing contest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then, Rogers,” Dr. Strange says stiffly, and Bucky becomes very aware of the tightly controlled heave of Steve’s chest from where it’s pressed to his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eli asks for Steve almost as soon as they enter room nine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky feels a bit hurt at first, since his son has always scrambled toward him, but Steve holds a protective hand against the back of Eli’s head and deposits Eli into Bucky’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky arranges his dress carefully while Eli scrambles onto his knees and hooks one arm around Bucky’s neck and reaches out the other for Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s face does something complicated before smoothing out into the gentle bemusement that he seems to reserve for Eli alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange settles into a chair in the corner of the room and turns to Bucky with the same warm look he’s been giving him since he delivered Eli three years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Stange, this Mama’s new friend,” Eli says plainly, and Steve laughs low in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky feels his pussy tingle strangely at the sound and he tucks a bit of hair behind his ear and tightens his grip on Eli’s little body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eli, Dr. Strange is here to give you your check-up,” Bucky reminds him, and Eli plops down on his butt, swinging his feet out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Rogers,” Dr. Strange says tightly, smiling kindly at Eli, “I’ll have to ask you to wait outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s scent sours and Bucky must make a concerned noise because Steve presses a gentle hand to the side of his neck, just underneath Bucky’s scent gland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be just outside. Barton and his team won’t be far behind,” Steve says, and he smiles down at Bucky with the same charming face he’d worn in the Palm Room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, make a noise, up your scent, anything, and I’ll be back so fast it’ll give you whiplash,” Steve says, and Bucky rubs Eli’s curls between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-okay, Steve,” Bucky says, his grey eyes wide. “Eli’s been coming here for years. This is a good place for omegas like me,” he adds, just because Steve looks to be bursting at the seams of his dress shirt with barely suppressed rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Eli I’m worried about,” Steve says, but he leaves all the same. Eli makes an unhappy noise but Bucky shushes him. He knows better than to misbehave in front of company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Eli,” Dr. Strange says in a funny voice, “can I listen to your heart? Then we’re going to do some fun tests and then you’ll have to drink the green juice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli’s face scrunches up predictably when he hears mention of the concoction. “I don’ like it, Mama,” Eli says, swiveling his head backward until it hits in between Bucky’s breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, love,” Bucky says, kissing his forehead, “but Mama had to drink it, and Dr. Strange, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli nods gravely. “Even Steeb?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli’s never asked this question before, but his eyes are big and Bucky can’t help but blush with the insinuation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, even Alpha Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange clears his throat and holds one big hand out for Eli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eli, my boy, will you arrange those blocks in alphabetical order? I know your Mama has been working very hard to teach you for school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli’s head turns toward the toys in the far corner. “Okay,” he agrees, having already forgotten the green juice. “I come show you after,” he adds, and Bucky settles the boy on the ground and gives him a soft nudge in the right direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange watches him go intently before turning to face Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face is very stern, almost pleading, and Bucky is taken aback. He’s leaking concerned pheromones and Bucky can’t help but respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crosses his legs at the ankles and reaches for Dr. Strange’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Bucky asks, his brow furrowed. Dr. Strange engulfs Bucky’s hand in his own and clears his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been coming to me since you were still heavy with that one,” Dr. Strange says, his gaze intent. “I have always--” he pauses, seems to collect himself, and begins again, “I have always looked out for you. I want you to be careful around Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky bites his lip and rubs his thumb against Dr. Strange’s palm. “I understand. I want you to know that I’m not being--being foolish or anything. We’ve only just met. He’s just being nice to the poor omega with no alpha and a baby to boot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes threaten to well up with tears and Dr. Strange’s eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky knows how difficult it can be for an alpha to resist an omega in distress and so he quickly tries to curb his emotions before they can agitate the doctor, and even worse, Eli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky,” Dr. Strange whispers, “you’re very special.” Bucky’s already shaking his head but Dr. Strange produces an alpha rumble and Bucky finds himself quieting without meaning to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are. You’re important.” Dr. Strange smiles at him, that disarmingly charming one that Bucky depended on so much when he was pregnant with Eli and his ankles were so swollen he could barely walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, know that you can come to the clinic if you ever need anything. Anything at all,” Dr. Strange says, his hands heavy and warm around Bucky’s smaller one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Dr. Strange. Thank you so much for everything. Eli and I really--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama! Mama, Mama, Mama, I did it all done,” Eli says excitedly, bounding over to the pair with an unidentifiable stain on his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulls his hand away and bends to tickle Eli’s round baby belly. “I’m so proud of you! Can we show Dr. Strange?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is nodding, tucking one thumb into his mouth as he looks up at the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange stands to look at the blocks. He then pulls out his computer chair so that he can type up the patient report.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is always anxious when he brings Eli in for appointments. Bucky knows he’s a good mother but it’s much harder to be present when he’s working so hard to provide for his baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used to be such a respectable omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did a very good job, Eli,” Dr. Strange praises, holding his hand out for a high five. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli almost faceplants, he runs over so quickly, and Bucky gets the same twist in his belly he always gets when he imagines what Eli’s life would be like with an alpha father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stands suddenly, the metal chair clattering backward, and both Eli and Dr. Strange look over at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to use the bathroom,” Bucky says, one hand pressed to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli accepts this as gospel and pressed two hands to Dr. Strange’s knee so he can better see what’s going on on the computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange looks as though he would rather chew glass than let Bucky leave but Bucky turns and fairly runs from the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s barely closed the door behind him when he stumbles back into the warm wall of man that he knows is Steve Rogers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Bucky murmurs, and the ugly knot in his throat dissipates almost entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is tense behind him and Bucky looks down at the way Steve’s giant hand covers the entirety of Bucky’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes him shiver with possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky squirms a moment and Steve seems to come back to himself, releasing Bucky just enough so that he can loom face to face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve smelled like distress for—“ Steve waves his hand in the air and then: “for how long, Barton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky squeaks when Barton answers from somewhere almost invisible, “twenty minutes, boss. You punched a hole in that pillar around minute five.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve makes an authoritative rumble that makes Bucky squeeze his legs together in a panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tried unsuccessfully to peek around Steve’s bulk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is Enhanced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only enhanced alphas that exist now are born of old money and even older blood. It’s such a rare genetic quirk that Bucky had been absolutely sure it was made up solely to feature in the five-dollar A/O romance section in the bookstore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s looking down at him with his brow furrowed but he must sense that Bucky’s overwhelmed, because he takes him by the hand and leads him to an alcove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are several potted plants that hide the area from view, all freshly watered and with thick, dark soil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky knows he’s blinking stupidly but he just can’t understand how his world got so complicated so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Steve says lowly. “That’s the last thing I want. But I won’t have you upset, either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rubs one big thumb against Bucky’s chin and Bucky releases a shaky sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it Strange?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve seems to almost snarl the name and Bucky’s fingers flex from where they’re buried in the fabric of his dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, Alpha,” Bucky says, “he did tell me to be careful around you, though,” Bucky admits, his eyes on Steve’s collar and no higher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve makes another aborted sound and then he’s kneeling in front of Bucky in an eerie imitation of a mating proposal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never gonna hurt you, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs, his voice softer than Bucky’s heard it yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just confused is all,” Bucky says, focusing on the slate grey of Steve’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky takes a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just a nobody. Even worse, a nobody with a baby,” Bucky says, and he can feel himself flushing red with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re anything but that,” Steve says, and Bucky looks up at how calm and measured he sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks as though he’s got himself under tight control and Bucky wonders what he said to make him look like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you know what a scent bond is, sweetheart, but that’s what’s happening here. I couldn’t hurt you if you held a gun to my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is already shuddering at the thought. Sure, Steve smells better than any alpha he’s ever met, but a scent bond would mean they were uniquely suited for one another. Bucky can’t help but whimper at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you say things like that,” Bucky whispers, folding his hands into the green of his dress until the wrinkles will be impossible to remove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m accustomed to going after what I want,” Steve says, and Bucky snorts gently. A uniquely alpha trait. “But I’m also patient,” he says, with a sharp grin that makes Bucky shiver all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cold, sweetheart?” Steve murmurs, and then he’s shrugging out of his sport jacket to drape the navy blue garment over Bucky’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes dart up wildly to meet Steve’s gaze but the alpha is focused on nudging Bucky’s limp arms through the sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hang ridiculously over his hands, to the point where Steve smirks and rolls them up three times so that Bucky has access to the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of alpha is almost overwhelming. Bucky knows omegas can be easily overpowered by scent and so he’s unsurprised to sway in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t want to get wet in public but he can’t seem to help himself. Steve is smoothing the collar of his jacket obsessively when Bucky catches a whiff of Eli’s milk scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smells like Bucky and the faintest hint of his alpha sire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, Mama,” Eli yells and when Bucky turns around, Eli is changing course for Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steeb!” He screeches, one flyaway curl stuck sweetly to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky loves his baby so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve drops to one knee and Eli barrels into him, squealing madly as Steve picks him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hugs his arms to his chest and accepts the wet kiss that Eli bends down to give him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I drank green juice and it was icky, Mama,” Eli says soberly, patting at Steve’s beard as though he’s consoling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange is walking at a much more sedate pace and he’s holding a manila envelope with Eli’s medical records.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky flushes as she shoves up the sleeves of Steve’s jacket so that he can accept them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Strange looks down at him carefully and then his face evens out as though a mask has descended upon his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, Eli’s within his developmental range for his age. He’s in the 98th percentile with the blocks, which, kudos to you, Mama,” Dr. Strange says with a smile, and Bucky ducks his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want him to have the best start possible,” Bucky says, blinking big grey eyes between Dr. Strange and Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is bouncing Eli carefully, but he’s so close to Bucky he might as well be on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s free hand comes up to rest against Bucky’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He absolutely will, with a mother like you,” Dr. Strange says warmly, and Bucky feels Steve’s fingers tighten infinitesimally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, Eli drank the pepcide and I should have his hormone levels back soon. You already know he won’t present until puberty but I’ll be able to tell you his designation with 90% accuracy within the next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is gurgling to himself but Bucky is so excited to find out what his little boy will be. He wishes he didn’t have to face all these milestones alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Bucky breathes, catching Dr. Strange by the hand. “Thank you so much for this clinic and for helping omegas like me and just--i would donate my life savings if I could,” Bucky gushes, and Dr. Strange’s face takes on that oddly soft quality he gets sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never any trouble,” he says and Steve tugs Bucky into his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be on the lookout for Banner,” Steve says in reminder, and Dr. Strange’s face hardens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky reaches for Eli, wanting the soothing scent of his baby, and Steve hands him over silently, one hand pressed to the small of Bucky’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is chattering to himself but pauses when he digs his little face into Bucky’s scent gland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, you smell like Steeb,” he says loudly, prompting a few kind chuckles from passersby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The street is crowded this time of day and Steve’s black car is idling on the street. The car has an unidentifiable emblem on the hood and Bucky barely has a moment to think of how cute it looks before Steve is bustling him into the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky straps Eli in securely and Steve is already there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn to buckle you in,” Steve says lowly, and Bucky flushes to the tips of his ears as Steve straps him in and tests the give on his seatbelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli crows with laughter behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama not a baby!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Steve tugs on one of Eli’s curls and Bucky takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ever gonna tell me about yourself?” Bucky asks, flinching slightly as he waits for Steve to reprimand him for his boldness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bucky opens his eyes Steve looks concerned. “Of course.” Suddenly he looks concerned and if Bucky didn’t know any better, it would look like Steve was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to scare you off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky laughs. “I like--I like being a little scared, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes flash red and if Bucky didn’t already guess that he was enhanced, he would know for sure by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking you and Eli out for breakfast. You can ask me anything you like. I will always do my best to be honest with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky glances out of the window. The clouds are darkening overhead and Bucky feels like it’s about to rain. Hopefully Steve will drop them off at the house or else they will be soaked running from the subway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Bucky says, glancing over at where Eli has been suspiciously quiet. Turns out he’s nodded off, little chin pressed to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky surreptitiously sniffs at Steve’s jacket as the car comes to a stop and Steve laughs under his breath, which makes Bucky panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s voice is low as he unbuckles Eli with a familiarity Bucky wouldn’t have expected from the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like seeing you swallowed up in my clothes,” Steve says congenially, smiling at the little old woman across the street who stops to gawk at the large alpha handling the small child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky scrambles out behind Steve, the picture of grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sees that they’re at a mom and pop diner of some sort, the exact opposite of where Bucky thinks a powerful alpha would eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wined and dined him in the Palm Room, for god’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is most likely drooling on an expensive shirt but Bucky can’t help but love seeing his son look so secure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Leanne’s,” Steve explains. “I used to come here when I was younger. I was a dishwasher until--” Steve cuts himself off ruthlessly and holds the door open for Bucky with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place is pleasantly noisy and smells of syrup and fried chicken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commotion is enough to wake Eli, who immediately starts to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is mortified and reaches up for his son to take him outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hates waking up early. This is normally his nap time but we couldn’t sl--sleep because of the appointment,” Bucky says, watching Steve carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve appears unperturbed, bouncing Eli a few times while speaking softly into the pink shell of his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli quiets down after a minute, scrubbing his little fist over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama?” He asks, and Steve settles Eli into his grasp before nudging them into a booth in the very back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does Eli like?” Steve asks, and Bucky jostles the boy on his lap so he will answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pantakes,” Eli says seriously, his head swiveling around to look at the decor. The booths are a deep burgundy and the walls are painted a soft beige. It looks homey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughs and motions for a waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can see Barton and two other men settled in another booth close by and it sobers him momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve orders for the both of them, reminding Bucky that he is, in fact, being aggressively courted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Bucky says bravely, “what is it that you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grins like a shark. “Straight for jugular, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky kisses Eli’s head to hide the redness of his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I do, alpha,” he says, and Steve’s eyes flash again--seemingly involuntarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve spreads his hands as though he’s about to speak when two things happen very quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes dart to Barton’s booth and then he reaches into the waistband of his pants, producing a heavy-looking handgun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s only seen a gun once before in his life and his eyes are very wide when Steve looks over at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, baby,” he says firmly, “I need you and Eli to get down, right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is purely indulgent lol. if people like this enough, I will continue, because I have the plot mapped out. thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky is biologically wired to respond to Command when it comes from an alpha and when it comes from this particular one, the order shivers right through his body and down his spine.</p><p>Eli’s young and so Steve’s voice makes him whimper in distress. Bucky crushes his son to his chest and dives underneath the rickety table without a second thought.</p><p>It smells overwhelmingly of pinesol and Bucky spies a glade plug-in tucked into the corner.</p><p>When he glances up, the table is surprisingly free of any gum stuck to the bottom and all he can hear is the rabbit-quickness of Eli’s heart.</p><p>His thumb is tucked in his mouth, little eyes wide in his face.</p><p>Bucky sees Steve’s legs round the table and then there is a heavy click of something, followed by a sharp:</p><p>“Clint. I want eyes.”</p><p>Time seems syrupy slow as soon as Steve moves and the first gunshots ring out so loudly that Bucky muffles a scream in Eli’s hair.</p><p>The glass above the table shatters and then Steve makes a subvocal growl that forces Bucky to bare his neck on instinct.</p><p>Eli wraps his little arms around Bucky’s neck and the shouts grow fainter as Steve and his team take the fight from the diner itself.</p><p>Bucky doesn’t know how long he sits there, humming softly into Eli’s ear until boots come to the edge of the table and stop with a crunch over top broken glass.</p><p>Bucky edges backward, some of the glass scraping against his exposed knees.</p><p>The stranger drops to their haunches and then Bucky lets out a frightened little yell when Barton’s face greets him.</p><p>He looks uncharacteristically soft, for all that Bucky doesn’t know him well, and he begins emitting soothing pheromones as soon as he sees Bucky’s face.</p><p>“Bucky, Steve needs you to come with me,” Barton says, extending a hand. </p><p>Bucky can see a flash of red on the edge of his sleeve, a bright spot against otherwise pristine white.</p><p>“I--I can’t,” Bucky whispers, and Eli squirms once but remains silent.</p><p>“Please, Bucky,” Barton says gently. “Boss won’t rest until he can get you somewhere safe. You know he’ll have my head if I don’t bring you two out of here.”</p><p>Bucky’s breath is shaky as he lowers Eli to the ground.</p><p>“Go on, honey, Mama’s right behind you,” Bucky says, and Eli shoves his curls away from his face and dashes out from under the table with little effort.</p><p>“C’mon, Mama, I protect you,” he says, opening and closing one fist the way he does when he wants more animal crackers.</p><p>Bucky lets loose a strangled laugh and sweeps Eli back into his arms as soon as he’s upright.</p><p>Clint steadies him with one hand on his elbow but that doesn’t stop Bucky from wobbling desperately.</p><p>Even Eli seems frightened now, his small hand patting Bucky’s cheeks. </p><p>“Mama, wake up!” Eli says sternly, and Clint curses, his boots crunchcrunchcrunching against all of the shattered windows on the floor.</p><p>“Eli, honey,” Clint says with the kind voice reserved for children, “I need you to get down.”</p><p>Eli makes a funny sound but when Bucky feels his baby leave his grip he cries out despite the flashing lights behind his eyelids.</p><p>He’s fairly sure he’s dropping and it’s so frightening because it reminds him of his worst times with his old alpha, when Eli was so young and vulnerable to alpha-rage.</p><p>Clint takes a deep breath and Bucky can see his face as he fades in and out of consciousness.</p><p>“Boss is gonna kill me for this one,” Bucky hears, and he finally feels his knees buckle.</p><p>-</p><p>Bucky wakes up to a subvocal growl that manages to soothe while also forcing him to possess a modicum of self-preservation.</p><p>“I couldn’t care less whose house you burn down, whose family you torch. I want one name, Nat. I want a name and an address.” Steve pauses, that same growl flaring into a full vocalization.</p><p>Bucky can’t help but whimper and tilt his neck in submission and distress, and Steve turns so quickly he almost knocks the glass of water off of the side table.</p><p>“And a car,” Steve adds quietly, pressing the red “x” on his phone before letting it clatter down onto the dresser behind him.</p><p>The room itself is spartan, the walls alternating cream and navy. Bucky is tucked underneath a bedspread the same shade as the walls, and Bucky shivers when he inhales Steve’s specific scent. </p><p><em> This is an alpha’s bed, </em>he thinks, his body quivering under the onslaught of stimuli.</p><p>Steve drops to the edge of the bed and uses one hand behind Bucky’s neck to lift him into a sitting position against several soft pillows.</p><p>“Where’s Eli,” Bucky says, his voice shaking strangely.</p><p>“He’s with my mother,” Steve says softly, and Bucky snorts to himself against his will. His chest seizes up and he scrambles further away from Steve.</p><p>“M’sorry, alpha, I didn’t mean to laugh,” Bucky apologizes, his eyes darting across the comforter.</p><p>Steve’s face is hard when Bucky looks up but the anger doesn’t seem to be directed at him.</p><p>“I’m not mad, sweetheart,” Steve says, his dark hair askew for the first time since Bucky met him. Steve looks as though he’s been working out, or--or boxing, Bucky thinks, taking in Steve’s rolled-up sleeves and the places where buttons are missing on his shirt.</p><p>“You look mad,” Bucky says pitifully, and Steve seems to deflate with the proclamation.</p><p>His pheromones become so soothing it’s as though Bucky’s sitting on a cloud, like a hint of vanilla wafting through the room.</p><p>“I’m not. I promise. I couldn’t be mad at you. Can barely be mad around you,” he mutters at the end, and Bucky laughs even though he is still jittery after the Drop.</p><p>“You dropped, sweetheart,” Steve says, as though he’s reading Bucky’s mind.</p><p>“You--you were talking and then you said to get down and Eli!” Bucky says, his chest heaving with exertion.</p><p>“Someone was <em> shooting </em>,” Bucky says, whispering this last for reasons beyond him.</p><p>Steve laughs, honest-to-god presses one big hand to his chest and Bucky can feel his ears flushing red.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me,” he says petulantly, reminding himself of the way Eli sounds when he can’t have another snack before bed. He wants to hold his baby but he knows he still smells of fear and the drop and it’s probably better for everyone if Eli stays away a little longer.</p><p>“God, you’re precious,” Steve says, calming down enough to look Bucky in the eye.</p><p>Bucky doesn’t know what to say to that and so he tucks his chin into the soft cotton shirt he’s wearing.</p><p>It smells like Steve too and his whole chest warms when he realizes that it’s Steve’s clothes he’s got on. He ducks his head underneath the blankets and sees that the shirt is long and white, with the faded print of a lion on the center.</p><p>Bucky lifts the hem and finds nothing underneath, not even a stitch of the sweet white panties he’d worn initially.</p><p>He must squeak because Steve is quick to push the blanket back down, his large hand resting hot and heavy over Bucky’s thigh.</p><p>“You needed cold water during the drop,” Steve says, reminding him of what he already knows. </p><p>“I had the omega maids bathe and dress you,” Steve adds, running one hand over Bucky’s cheek so that he can tuck hair behind Bucky’s ear.</p><p>“I’m in your shirt,” Bucky says softly, playing with the worn fabric underneath the blanket. It’s quickly becoming almost oppressively hot in the room and Bucky thinks that Steve’s presence isn’t helping any.</p><p>“I needed you to smell like me,” Steve says stiffly. “I needed you to smell safe. You were unresponsive when Barton brought you to my house.”</p><p>Bucky tilts his head to the side.</p><p>“I need to know what you do for a living now,” Bucky says as firmly as he dares.</p><p>Steve deflates, rubbing his thumb underneath the soft skin below Bucky’s eye.</p><p>“GrantPharm is headquartered here,” Steve says, folding his hands together. “My great-great-grandfather started the company right after he put himself through school.”</p><p>Bucky feels like hyperventilating. GrantPharm is a Fortune 500 company and explains a lot about why Steve is apparently enhanced.</p><p>“But. He needed a loan to get started. An Irish guy way back then needed all the help he could get.”</p><p>Steve cracks his neck in the silence and Bucky scrambles to his knees, the comforter slipping from around his waist.</p><p>The urge to lay a soothing hand on Steve’s neck is overwhelming and so he does, tentative to the last.</p><p>The contact seems to break something and suddenly Bucky is tilted onto his back, legs splayed while Steve looms over him in an aborted push-up.</p><p>Bucky’s face turns claret and he can feel the sticky-sweetness of his slick from between wide legs.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” Steve hisses, ducking so that he can scrub his beard against Bucky’s exposed scent gland.</p><p>“You make me fucking insane. I can’t think around you. I can’t do my job or consider anything but you and that little boy in there.”</p><p>Bucky whimpers and throws his arms around Steve’s neck so hard that the man crashes on top of him, crushing Bucky with his superior weight.</p><p>“I don’t understand a lot of what’s happening. I just want to understand you.”</p><p>Steve shudders and props himself up with one arm so he can search Bucky’s face for the truth. </p><p>“He had to make a deal with the alpha loan sharks,” Steve says quietly, and Bucky’s face twists. </p><p>“They wanted an arm and a leg as the business started to grow and then there was <em> interest.” </em>Steve pauses and Bucky tries to exude calming pheromones.</p><p>“Eventually, they asked for too much. So my great-great-grandfather and his men ended up shooting them all. In the Grey Wolf Massacre,” Steve says, and Bucky remembers learning about that in school. He feels so stupid for not knowing who Steve Rogers was from the beginning.</p><p>“You never use your last name,” Bucky says.</p><p>“Grant’s an old family name. And my middle name. But Rogers has always been our surname. The pack name.”</p><p>Bucky’s head is spinning. This alpha is telling him that he’s from a family of entrepreneurs--a family of killers. But he’s not done anything to Bucky that makes him a danger.</p><p>“I don’t want to frighten you,” Steve says. “But I need to keep you safe. And I need you to know who I am. There’s no need for me to hide in the shadows. No one bothers with an--alpha like me,” Steve finishes lamely, and Bucky knows Steve doesn’t know that he’s aware of his Enhanced status.</p><p>Steve looks like he’s about to say something else when he seems to hear something Bucky can’t.</p><p>He rises in one inhuman motion, with almost entirely core strength, and drapes Bucky with the blanket up to his neck.</p><p>Bucky feels almost suffocated by the bedclothes but when he goes to remove it Steve whirls around, his eyes flashing red.</p><p>“Al-alpha,” Bucky stutters, his pussy throbbing at the display despite the thrill of fear. “Alpha, it’s warm in here.”</p><p>“I know, baby,” Steve grits out in an attempt to keep himself under control. “But you’re in my room, wearing my clothes, and I’ve scent-marked you. I <em> can’t </em>control myself right now.”</p><p>Steve turns toward the door as soon as it begins to open and it’s Bucky’s honed senses that save the stranger from a tongue lashing.</p><p>“Eli, baby!” Bucky says, smelling Eli’s milk scent before anything else.</p><p>Eli is cradled in the arms of a woman with a striking streak of grey in otherwise blonde hair. He is playing with the no doubt expensive pearls around her neck but his eyes light up when he sees his Mama.</p><p>“Mama, Mama, Daddy said you were sick and I--and then I was s’posed to sit and be quiet like a good boy so you can sleep but I missed you, Mama,” Eli says all in one breath, and Bucky can’t help but begin to quietly cry.</p><p>The woman--Steve’s mother, Bucky presumes, looks at Steve with reproach and deposits Eli in the center of the big bed. Eli curls around Bucky instantly, greatly settling Bucky’s emotions.</p><p>“I’m sure my son was just the epitome of grace and chivalry,” Mrs. Rogers says, and Bucky’s voice is stuck in his throat.</p><p>Steve’s arms are crossed against his barrel chest and Bucky thinks he and Mrs. Rogers are of a height. Steve could squash them with no effort at all.</p><p>“Oh--oh yes, of course, he was, he looked after us,” Bucky says quickly, his eyes darting between the pair.</p><p>Steve leans down to press a heavy hand into Eli’s hair and the boy giggles and tries to pry the weight off.</p><p>“You never have to be scared of me, baby,” Steve reminds him, and Mrs. Rogers clears her throat.</p><p>“I’ll say that the shooting is what scared him, Steve, honey,” Mrs. Rogers says, and Steve raises a brow and steps back, ruffling his mother’s hair.</p><p>“Yes, thanks, Mom. You shouldn’t even be here. Didn’t I have Barton see you to a safehouse?”</p><p>Mrs. Rogers rounds the bed and jerks the curtains open, allowing Bucky to peer into the immaculately trimmed lawn. There are acres of land and three fountains that he can see. It seems he’s landed in the middle of an estate.</p><p>“Neither Clinton nor anyone else can take me anywhere I don’t want to be. Even your father couldn’t manage that,” she says tartly, turning to smile sweetly at Bucky.</p><p>She’s wearing a riding outfit, warm brown pants tucked into chocolate boots, and Bucky realizes that this is a family accustomed to bloodshed. It’s in their history, their founding.</p><p>Bucky thinks he should be more afraid but he feels abruptly contained. Steve wouldn’t let anything happen to them. He could have left them at the diner otherwise.</p><p>“Would you like something to eat, sweetheart?” Mrs. Rogers says. “I’m sure you’re exhausted and you won’t regain your strength if we don’t feed you.”</p><p>Bucky pulls his hair into a messy topknot and nods. “Thank you, ma’am. Is it okay if Eli eats too? It’s past his dinnertime,” Bucky asks carefully.</p><p>Steve laughs, leaning down to pinch Bucky’s chin in between his forefinger and thumb. “You think I let the little man go hungry? On my watch?”</p><p>Eli’s hand folds over top Steve’s and he stares at Bucky firmly. “I had chicky nuggs,” Eli says seriously, and Bucky peppers his face with kisses in spontaneous relief.</p><p>-</p><p>Mrs. Rogers leaves shortly afterward with directions for Steve to take Bucky to the dining room. She plucks Eli up and leaves with him, sending Steve a knowing glance that makes Bucky flush terribly.</p><p>The door has barely closed behind her when Steve pounces, dragging the bedcover away so that he can stare at the way his shirt swamps Bucky’s small body.</p><p>“I want to unwrap you,” Steve growls, “but I promised that I would court you, didn’t I?”</p><p>Bucky nods, scent-stupid. “Yes, alpha. But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little kiss, does it?”</p><p>He’s almost surprised at his own boldness, but he remembers all the little tricks of being an omega like he’d learned them yesterday. He’d sat through all the tedious classes at finishing school, so it isn’t difficult to tilt his neck just so and stare up at Steve through lowered lashes.</p><p>It’s not even a game when he locks eyes with Steve and blushes; he struggles with confidence in all things. </p><p>“You like tempting me. You know how you look? Beautiful, with those big grey eyes,” Steve breathes, dragging one thick finger down Bucky’s exposed neck.</p><p>Bucky can feel the slick collecting on the soft skin of his open legs to pool in between them and Steve snarls, finally pressing his lips to Bucky’s in a fit of madness.</p><p>Bucky slings slim arms around his neck again, arching up against Steve’s muscled body.</p><p>Steve’s big hands come to tangle in Bucky’s long hair and Steve nips at his lower lip, dominating the kiss so wildly that Bucky feels as though his only job is to hold on.</p><p>Bucky’s only been kissed a few times. He only had enough sex to make Eli, and then it turns out that his sire didn’t even want him.</p><p>Bucky’s not even sure what he’s doing.</p><p>Steve’s shirt is riding up against Bucky’s body and he’s trying to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist when the alpha drags himself backward and away.</p><p>His chest is heaving, dress shirt unbuttoned, and Bucky struggles up onto his elbows and then his knees.</p><p>“A siren,” Steve laughs, but the sound is hoarse. “I can’t believe I thought I could control myself around you.”</p><p>Steve’s face sobers quickly and he sets about stripping from the shirt entirely, his back to Bucky’s desperate body.</p><p>“I can’t let you go now, Buck. Not where I can’t keep you safe.”</p><p>Steve’s phone rings shrilly in the silence and Bucky scrambles from the bed, the shirt hitting below his knees. He’s still swaying, weak from the drop, and Steve can’t help but grab him, tugging Bucky into his body.</p><p>“You’re a headstrong little thing,” Steve murmurs, his fingers digging into Bucky’s hip so hard he’ll have bruises tomorrow.</p><p>“I’m so drawn to you,” Bucky admits, Steve’s phone making him jolt in surprise.</p><p>Steve fishes it out of his pocket and slaps it to his ear, his eyes almost glazed over as they stare down at Bucky’s face.</p><p>A woman’s voice is on the other end, curt and to the point, and Steve’s eyebrows rise and then flatten in the span of a few seconds.</p><p>“Hydra, then,” Steve says tightly, and Bucky feels as though all the air leaves the room all at once. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>holy shit, i really didn't think many folks would like this, but it's like a shot of serotonin during quarantine. your comments are such an incentive to keep going, so drop a line if you liked/hated something or with whatever you think is happening next :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's steve's POV!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve watches Bucky sleep with the single-minded determination he’s always reserved for a kill.</p>
<p>It’s almost unnerving, watching the little parentheses of his body rise and fall under Steve’s sheets. He’s inadvertently made himself a little nest, softly arranging pillows to his front when he thinks Steve isn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>Steve’s always paying attention, is the thing.</p>
<p>Eli is curled sweetly in his Mama’s arms, light brown curls sticking to his forehead in their conjoined heat.</p>
<p>Bucky’s hair is twisted on one of the pillows and his creamy shoulder is on display, exposed from where his body is dragging Steve’s shirt down.</p>
<p>The urge to claim him is so strong that Steve has to sit heavily in the armchair nearest his window.</p>
<p>He’s shirtless, grey sweatpants slung low on his hips, and he cracks his knuckles ominously in the silence. </p>
<p>Finding Bucky was such a distraction.</p>
<p>He remembers being irritated at having to combine business and dinner for the umpteenth time this week when Clint proposed having it at his favorite place to soften to the blow.</p>
<p>The toddler had been a surprise, painful but welcoming all the same, and when Steve had seen Eli’s mother--well. His own mother had told him he would know his bonded on sight alone.</p>
<p>Bucky is tiny, that’s for certain, on the short end of the omega height range, but he burns with a fierce protectiveness even self-preservation can’t seem to shake.</p>
<p>Bucky would put himself in any danger for Eli and Steve snarls a bit at the thought. He’s obviously been harmed before.</p>
<p>Sure, omegas are hardwired to follow Alpha commands and be sweet, but it’s not meant for Alphas to abuse that power. It’s a gift. It shouldn’t be used to harm someone so delicate.</p>
<p>Bucky’s not a physical threat to anyone. He looks as though a stiff wind will blow him over when he’s just holding Eli.</p>
<p>Steve thinks of his slim legs and hairless body, soft in the way of omegas. Steve can smell his pussy whenever he gets worked up, the sweetest almost-virgin there ever was.</p>
<p>Tomorrow he’s going to ask Bucky to move in with him. Permanently, of course, even though he’ll ease Bucky into the knowing.</p>
<p>Buck knows as well as he does that once an Alpha’s set his sights on his prize there’s no dissuading him. And Rumlow’s men have probably caught sight of Buck and Eli. They were aiming for Steve’s booth, after all.</p>
<p>The thought disgusts him. He’s going to the man’s house to rip his dick off. And then he’s gonna feed it to him. Chunk by chunk.</p>
<p>Bucky stirs suddenly and Steve realizes that he’s emitting terrifying hormones.</p>
<p>It’s no surprise that Buck shoots up out of his sleep, hair tousled across his cheeks and tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Al-alpha,” he asks, whipping his head around in the dark.</p>
<p>Bucky has the softest voice, a musical lilt that couldn’t be intimidating if he tried. Steve’s heart catches in his throat and he takes two steps to the bed, one hand braced against the bedcovers as the other cups Bucky’s sleep-warm cheeks.</p>
<p>“What is it, baby?” Steve says, his fingers wandering, mindlessly searching for injury.</p>
<p>Bucky’s hands cover Eli’s face, his slim fingers caught in Eli’s riotous curls.</p>
<p>“Are we safe? Is Eli okay?” Bucky asks, his voice lowered in fear.</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t bother resisting the urge to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, his instincts warring with his desire to keep the pace reasonable for a highborn omega.</p>
<p>Bucky’s scent becomes softer, somehow, a faint wisp of strawberries in the air.</p>
<p>“Alpha,” Bucky whispers, big doe eyes trained on Steve’s face.</p>
<p>Steve scrubs a hand through short hair and just manages not to haul Bucky and Eli into his arms.</p>
<p>“We’re safe. You need to sleep and I need to go,” Steve whispers, and Eli makes a small noise in his mother’s arms.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Bucky asks, struggling to sit up while rubbing a hand against Eli’s back.</p>
<p>“I need to handle some business. I need you and Eli to stay here and get some sleep,” Steve says carefully, tucking a strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving this late?” Bucky says, his voice soft, and Steve can’t handle the anxiety in his tone. </p>
<p>“No regular hours for me, Buck. I don’t take threats lightly,” Steve says, and Bucky winces as Eli’s little fist tugs sleepily at his hair. </p>
<p>“Will you come back? I don’t know ho-how to get to work from here and I don’t want to be a burden.”</p>
<p>Steve can’t help the subvocal growl he produces at the thought of Bucky leaving, fending for himself in the middle of a city that now knows his face. </p>
<p>Bucky shrinks, the motion exposing more soft skin. </p>
<p>“No one’s putting you out of my house,” Steve says, and he leans down to press a kiss to Eli’s forehead and another to Bucky’s. </p>
<p>Bucky’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink, his plump lower lip parting on a surprised huff. </p>
<p>He tilts his neck further into his pillow, opening up his neck and untouched mating gland for scent-marking. </p>
<p>Steve can see him shivering in anticipation and so he leashes his instincts just enough so that he can scrub his beard over all that pale skin. </p>
<p>“I want you safe, in this compound, or in my rooms, you understand me, sweetheart? You and Eli.”</p>
<p>Something in Bucky seems to respond to Steve’s possessiveness and he settles at the command, his eyes drooping. His lashes curl against his cheeks and Steve’s really gonna enjoy tearing Rumlow limb from limb. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Natasha meets him outside of Rumlow’s house, a small structure nestled behind the aging trees of an old neighborhood. </p>
<p>Clint tucks his Beretta into the back of his waistband and pressed two fingers to his earpiece. “Boss and I are going in alone. I want you and Marks by the rear. Rumlow is a coward. Nat’s flanking you.”</p>
<p>Steve tunes out the crackle of the response and inclines his head respectfully at the short woman before him. </p>
<p>She and Clint were a packaged deal, all those years ago when his father was teaching him about responsibility and making his own money at Leanne’s. </p>
<p>“When he runs, do you want Clint or me to shoot him,” she asks, bored. </p>
<p>Rumlow is pretty low on their list. Whoever was bold enough to order the hit has enough sense to stay in the shadows. </p>
<p>“Clint. I need him conscious for what I have planned.”</p>
<p>Nat’s green eyes light up like a kitten with catnip. </p>
<p>Steve can’t help but take a step back. This is how she used to look before she used to con Clint and Steve into pranking the household guard. </p>
<p>“I can use non-lethal force! What’s a kneecap, really, Steve.” Nat has a flyaway curl on her forehead and it makes her look sweet. Steve knows better. </p>
<p>She’s the tiniest alpha Steve’s ever met, all the AL hormones swimming around and making her the terror of Steve’s guard. </p>
<p>Clint snorts in the background and Nat sends him a dirty look. </p>
<p>“Honestly. Let me do it. I know how to make it hurt.” Steve knows Clint prefers precision kills; a long-range shot from a high vantage point. </p>
<p>“I want him <em> lucid, </em>Nat. If it was just about me I’d have no issue letting him suffer.”</p>
<p>Nat’s eyes narrow and Steve sees Clint gesticulate wildly before she grins. </p>
<p>“This is about that little O,” she says gleefully, and Steve glances up as the streetlights flicker once. </p>
<p>The lights in Rumlow’s kitchen are still on. </p>
<p>“We’re not doing this now,” Steve says tightly, and Nat’s posture straightens. </p>
<p>“Sure, Steve,” she says breezily. </p>
<p>“I’ll take your six,” Clint says after a pause, and Nat melds into the trees as Steve and Clint proceed toward Rumlow’s door.</p>
<p>Clint presses two fingers hard to his earpiece as Steve’s nature gets the better of him and he kicks the door down with the alpha-strength he keeps in check so tightly.</p>
<p>The door splinters under the force, shattering into thousands of pieces.</p>
<p>Steve can hear Clint’s long-suffering sigh as plain as day but it’s muffled by the resounding crash coming from what appears to be Rumlow’s kitchen.</p>
<p>Steve rounds the corner and deliberately fires off two warning shots before Rumlow meets his eyes in a dazed panic and flips his dining room table onto its face.</p>
<p>The bowls on top shatter, covering Steve with ceramic shards, and Rumlow’s got a Glock in one hand and is dodging his way to the back door, firing indiscriminately.</p>
<p>“Take cover, Barton,” Steve says, growling as a bullet grazes him in the shoulder.</p>
<p>He can feel the wound knitting itself back together, but the scar will be gnarly until that too disappears in a matter of weeks.</p>
<p>“I’m at your six, boss,” Clint says shortly, firing off a few rounds that he deliberately misses.</p>
<p>Rumlow skitters into the knight like the roach he is, the screen door banging against the doorframe and shivering in the wake of Rumlow’s escape.</p>
<p>Steve tucks his gun into the back of his pants and nods at Clint.</p>
<p>“Shoot anyone you find. Non-lethal.”</p>
<p>Clint doesn’t bother answering, turning back the way they’d come with his gun cocked. </p>
<p>Steve leans against the open door and listens for the sound of the breeze in the leaves. </p>
<p><em> one, two, thr— </em>Steve thinks, and he does nothing but blink when one sharp shot rings out, followed by a howl of pain. </p>
<p>“Can you carry him, Nat?” Steve calls out into the darkness, and Steve listens for her maniacal trill of laughter. </p>
<p>“I can drag him,” she says firmly, and Steve takes that as his cue to walk down the three steps leading up the back door. </p>
<p>Nat is silent but Rumlow is whimpering as Nat drags him over the sticks and stones in his yard. </p>
<p>When he comes into view his face is shadowed by the night and the small overhead light above the door. </p>
<p>He’s got dirt smeared on his face and his skin is pale. </p>
<p>Steve drops to one knee. </p>
<p>“You’re not worth enough for my personal attention,” Steve says quietly, “but you almost shot someone very special to me today. “</p>
<p>Rumlow’s brow furrows and Steve can see that he’s clutching at his thigh. </p>
<p>“You were the hit, Rogers,” Rumlow spits. “I didn’t get to reschedule just because you decided to bring a new piece of ass to a place you usually frequent alone.”</p>
<p>Nat heaves a heavy sigh and Steve rises to his full height, undoing the thin gold chain from his neck. </p>
<p>Nat’s slim hand snakes out from the darkness and Steve carefully drops the jewelry into her palm for safekeeping. </p>
<p>“You were always going to die tonight,” Steve says conversationally. “But now I’m gonna feed you your own skin.”</p>
<p>Steve snicks his Spearpoint blade open and the gold handle winks in the moonlight. </p>
<p>“Rogers, ALPHA,” Rumlow begs, and Steve drags him by the throat and makes sure his injured leg bangs against every step on the way inside. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Steve returns home he’s got blood on the hem of his t-shirt but other than that he is completely unscathed. </p>
<p>Rumlow is bleeding out, skin peeled from his body until the wee hours of the morning. </p>
<p>He’d eventually gotten a name, but it’s one of the last he thought to hear. It makes his job that much worse. </p>
<p>His mother is speaking in soft tones when Steve shoves open the parlor doors and a maid skirts around him, flashing a flirty smile in a promise Steve has taken her up on a time or four. </p>
<p>Now Steve inclines his head politely and strides into the room where his mom is sitting with Eli perched on her linen pantsuit, his hands covered in what smells like peanut butter. </p>
<p>Eli’s curls are shoved haphazardly from his face and he slaps small palms against a piece of paper before him. </p>
<p>“Alright darling, after this we do your feet!”</p>
<p>Eli giggles and then his head snaps up as if he scents Steve for the first time. </p>
<p>“Daddy!” He screeches, and his mother struggles to hold onto the boy before giving up entirely to let Eli fling himself into Steve’s outstretched arms. </p>
<p>“Hello, little man,” Steve says, scenting Eli’s neck as he dutifully tilts it. His mama has taught him such good manners. </p>
<p>“Mrs. Steeb is helping so I can make a feel better card for Mama,” Eli says in a rush and now that Steve is closer he can smell that Eli has eaten peanut butter and he actually has paint on his hands. </p>
<p>“Where <em> is </em> Mama,” Steve asks, directing the question to his mother but bouncing Eli on his hip all the same. </p>
<p>“Mama is tired,” his mother says plainly, displeasure written on her face, but directed at him. </p>
<p>Steve is a fairly large alpha but his mother’s disappointment is always too much to bear. </p>
<p>“Mama is resting because of a d-r-o-p yesterday,” she says meaningfully, and Steve’s heart plummets. </p>
<p>Sending an omega into a drop is a nasty hormonal crash and makes for a very needy and emotional aftermath. </p>
<p>Steve left his omega alone to try and recover without significant help from alpha pheromones. </p>
<p>Eli is subdued as he looks between Steve and Sarah, big grey eyes wide. </p>
<p>Steve presses a kiss to his forehead and ducks to set him on the ground. </p>
<p>“Can I sign the card after you finish it?” Steve asks, and Eli nods so hard he almost slaps himself in the face. </p>
<p>“Let’s finish it, darling,” Sarah says, and Eli trots off, distracted in the way only small children can be. </p>
<p>Steve leaves without saying goodbye, following Bucky’s soft scent back to Steve’s bedroom. </p>
<p>His <em> (his) </em>omega is still curled right up in the center of Steve’s California King, his little nose peeking out from the top.</p>
<p>Steve’s struck with such a heady warmth in his chest that it almost makes his knees buckle. </p>
<p>He’s always been single-minded, ever since childhood. Some of that is his very coveted designation and some of it is just his personality. </p>
<p>His mother always said he took whatever he wanted and made sure to treat it the best he could so it would never leave. </p>
<p>All of the people in his employ are handpicked, and he trusts them to make sure all the cogs in the machine work smoothly. </p>
<p>But Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky has big, trusting eyes and a spine of steel. </p>
<p>He works harder than any omega should have to and he always seems afraid to be found lacking. </p>
<p>Steve sits on the edge of the bed and waits for his pheromones to leak into the air. </p>
<p>Bucky moves gradually, his eyes slitting open, chin propped up on the two hands he has curled underneath it. </p>
<p>Steve thinks he should have hurt Rumlow even worse, just looking at how sweet Bucky is as he wakes up. </p>
<p>“Alpha,” he murmurs, and Steve ducks down and presses a little kiss just below his earlobe. </p>
<p>“Baby,” Steve whispers, and Bucky turns to face him like a flower faces the sun when in bloom. </p>
<p>Steve can no longer contain himself and he drags Bucky up and into his lap so he can smell his sleep-warm skin. </p>
<p>Bucky smells like packed earth and open-air and Steve’s mouth salivates at the idea of biting down on the vulnerable mating flesh of his neck. </p>
<p>“Where did you go?” Bucky says, sounding breathless. </p>
<p>A Drop makes omegas even more vulnerable than normal, suggestible in the umpteenth. </p>
<p>Steve tugs him closer on instinct, manhandling Bucky’s small body until his legs are spread over Steve’s thick thighs. </p>
<p>Bucky’s swimming in his shirt, finally, <em> finally, </em>smelling like Steve and covered in his clothing. </p>
<p>It makes that persistent voice in his hindbrain hush for a moment and Bucky slings his arms around Steve’s neck and nuzzles into his chest. </p>
<p>“Big,” he says softly, and Steve’s hands tighten on his hips. </p>
<p>“I had to handle some business, baby,” Steve says, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles against Bucky’s hipbones. </p>
<p>“You okay? I know you Dropped yesterday. I’m so fucking  sorry I wasn’t here.” Steve pauses, willing the red to stay out of his eyes. “I’m sorry you were in any danger at all.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s head lolls to the side, drugged by the warmth and pheromones of his alpha. </p>
<p>It’s evolutionary, an assurance that an alpha won’t have to waste valuable time searching and pleading with an omega during times of peril. </p>
<p>But now it just makes Steve even more determined to keep Bucky and Eli as close as possible. </p>
<p>“S’okay,” Bucky slurs sleepily, “missed you,” he adds, and Steve finally does growl, slipping one hand round to the small of Bucky’s back. </p>
<p>“It’s a good thing I don’t plan on letting you leave me, then,” Steve says, and Bucky flushes under the words, his skin pink and lush. </p>
<p>“Me and Eli,” Bucky says, sitting up fully for the first time, “we’re a package,” he says, his voice still slurred but firm nonetheless. </p>
<p>“I protect what’s mine. That’s you and Eli, now,” Steve says calmly. </p>
<p>Bucky’s hands' spasm from where they’re tangled in Steve’s shirt. </p>
<p>“I think. I think I want you to kiss me, alpha,” Bucky says, meeting his gaze with the tenacity that’s allowed him to survive alone with a baby all these years. </p>
<p>Steve’s hands swallow Bucky’s face as they cup his cheeks and he bites down on that plush lower lip with animalistic satisfaction. </p>
<p>Steve licks into Bucky’s mouth to suck on his tongue and Bucky mewls underneath him, squirming so that his pussy presses up against Steve’s lower abdomen. </p>
<p>“You smell so <em> slick,” </em> Steve hisses, relishing in the way Bucky tries to hide his face. </p>
<p>“I’ve only—I’ve only been fucked one time. For Eli,” Bucky whispers, and Steve drags his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. </p>
<p>“Then I’ll be the last,” Steve promises, unbothered by the possession in his tone. </p>
<p>“I want it to be you,” Bucky confesses. “I don’t want anybody in me but you.”</p>
<p>Steve can’t help his instinctual response and as Bucky stares wide-eyed into Steve’s red eyes, he hopes he hasn’t gone and ruined everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you liked Steve's POV and potentially want more, let me know!</p>
<p>also the *casual* picture at the end of this is how I imagine steve looks in this AU. he's beautiful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky can still see Steve’s panicked face in his dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never seen Steve frightened of anything before that moment and Bucky knows he didn’t imagine the way Steve’s hands tightened around his hips in an effort to keep Bucky from running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky recalls tilting his neck automatically, the command as loud as it would have been had Steve given it aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers learning that enhanced alphas can be soothed with complete and utter obedience. That usually works on most alphas, Bucky thinks smugly, but regular alphas can’t really bring one like Steve to heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had growled so low in his chest that Bucky could feel his body shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not scared of me,” Steve said after a moment, reaching a hand up to play in Bucky’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not scary,” Bucky says stupidly, and then flushes when Steve raises an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean. You are. You’re very--” Bucky waves his hands around in the air, and Steve laughs, the red dissipating entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew,” Steve said, dragging a hand down to Bucky’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You punched a hole in a wall,” Bucky says weakly, and he’s rewarded with Steve’s brightest laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only aren’t you afraid, I’m stupid as hell,” Steve says, scrubbing his beard across Bucky’s exposed neck so that he scents more heavily of the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha pheromones are narcotics at best and Bucky can feel his lids drooping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hafta be nervous,” Bucky had said, shivering as Steve kitten-licked around his scent glands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Bucky remembers is Steve’s laughter in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve buys Bucky a brand new phone the next day, a gift that he hands over apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like the one you were using,” he says matter-of-factly, scratching at the stubble on his chin. “This is the newest model. Location services are on,” Steve says sharply, looking down at Bucky with that particular brand of alpha-possessiveness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Practical courting gifts like these are something that an Alpha presents early on in the courtship before the bigger, more extravagant offerings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s thumbs over the shivering app icons in disbelief. He knows that his mother would have sent him a phone like this if he could get up the courage to ask but this--this is so much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My number is in there. I want you to use it if you need to and even if you don’t.” Steve’s voice comes out firm, rumbling with latent command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll use it, Alpha,” Bucky says, and Steve leans forward, buttoning the last button on the dress shirt he’d tucked Bucky into when they first woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky knows he’s got bites up and down his neck, the kind of bites that spell danger to any alphas that come sniffing around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t know where his clothes have gotten off to but Steve seems to like him ill-dressed and messy. Bucky blushes to himself. Maybe that’s for Steve’s eyes alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barton’s number is in there too. He’ll arrange for anything you need if I’m not around. One of my drivers will take you and Eli back to your place if you want to pick up some things. I’m not comfortable with you staying at your old apartment,” Steve says, as though it’s an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky fiddles nervously with the pressed collar on Steve’s dress shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphas move very quickly when courting, especially if they’re sure they’ve found their mate, but Bucky’s suddenly so afraid that he’ll be discarded like before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stops talking abruptly and Bucky’s neck tips backward as Steve’s fingers settle into the soft hairs at the base of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine. I have to go on a business trip and I need to see you and Eli safe. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can feel his blinks coming slower and he nods, syrupy. “I understand, Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve bites down on his lower lip and Bucky squirms, his cunt slick in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have run of my house. Anything you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve presses another hard kiss to his lips and steps away, buttoning his cufflinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grabs the grey suit jacket from where it’s blanketed over one of two corner armchairs and leaves that undone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is aware of how debauched he looks in comparison and he knows Steve is taking some sort of hindbrain pleasure in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can hear Eli just beyond the doors, chattering away at Steve’s mother. Eli’s usually a friendly child but he hates being separated from his Mama for any length of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself,” Steve says firmly, his eyes dark with promise. Bucky shudders underneath what feels like a mountain of pillows and blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve opens the door to exit and Bucky can’t help but smile fondly when he hears Eli screech in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy is the first person Bucky calls with his new phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picks up on a squeal so loud that Bucky has to pull the device away from his ear to stop the ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James Buchanan Barnes. I thought--we all thought he KILLED you. Or, at the very least, made a very sexy omegan chew toy out of you. I always thought you’d look good in a cute pair of panties and stuck up on some alpha’s shelf but this--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky halts her with an astonished laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I promise. It hasn’t even been that long, Darce. I know I missed some shifts and with everything that’s been going on I haven’t had the time to panic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can feel his breathing going shallow. He can’t lose his job. The whirlwind of meeting Steve had distracted him from that. He has to look after Eli. None of this matters without Eli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky??” He can hear Darcy’s shrill voice in his ear and it’s jarring enough to bring him back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, buttercup. Back with us? Look. Mr. Big Alpha man is--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky interrupts, fiddling with the edge of Steve’s shirt. It’s cream-colored and it falls down well past his knees. He has sluttier dresses in his closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darce, Eli and I are coming by the apartment today. Do you think y-you will be there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy’s voice goes low and soothing and Bucky feels ready to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. I miss Eli. Who else is going to put his Paw Patrol underwear on his head and run around the grocery store screaming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Rogers gives him the biggest hug he’s gotten from a motherly figure in years. It makes Bucky close to tears yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is climbing all over him like a monkey, beyond excited to be going on a trip with Mama. Mrs. Rogers is looking at him longingly and she zips up the tiny fleece jacket Bucky doesn’t remember ever buying for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Rogers blushes and tugs the hood up over Eli’s eyes so that his little arms tighten and he screams with delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I overstepped, dear. I sent Clinton and the other men out for a few things. There hasn’t been a child around to spoil in quite some time,” she says wistfully, catching Eli’s hand into her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky blushes himself and carefully offers her his neck for omega scenting. Her eyes widen and then fill with tears as she quickly scents them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky jostles Eli from where he has finally decided to settle on his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we say for all the nice things, Eli?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli scrubs a fist over dark lashes. “Tank you Mama Steeb,” Eli says dutifully, turning his head toward Bucky’s for a kiss well done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem at all, love,” Mrs. Rogers says, placing one hand atop his curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morrison will drive you wherever you need. He’ll wait outside for you to pack your things. I know my son exhibits so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha tendencies, but he was adamant that you stay here for the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky laughs. “I understand. He’s a very good alpha. That is, to say, you raised a good alpha,” Bucky says in a rush, and now it’s her turn to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear. Hurry back so I can see you and this sunshine again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky places Eli on the ground so he can run toward the nondescript black car. It would seem Steve only owns black vehicles but even with his limited knowledge range on automobiles, he can tell it’s nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks it’s the kind of car that doesn’t need gas but Eli scoots inside with a boost from Bucky and he’s pretty shocked to see a carseat already tucked in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morrison shuts the door with a soft click and Bucky settles Eli in protectively, stilling his thumping legs with one arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I--Mama, and I saw two doggies outside! Two! Are we gonna, are we gonna come back?” Eli asks plaintively as Bucky buckles him in and wiggles the straps for security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, baby,” Bucky says, kissing him all over his face until he giggles, anxieties forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy is waiting on the steps into the building, her scuffed converse tapping out a beat against dirty, exposed brick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paint is peeling abhorrently, leaving some sort of brown sludge beneath it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky feels abruptly ashamed of his living conditions. He hopes Eli is too young to remember being here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it is, Eli knees him in the shin in his frantic effort to get to Darcy’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barcy!” He screams, and Darcy drops to one knee in laughter. “Beli!” She yells back in their customary greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli throws his little body backward in her arms and she struggles to keep him from crashing to asphalt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I packed up all of Eli’s things and your best dresses,” Darcy says, hooking Eli onto her hip. He finally looks tired, tucking a thumb into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know if you planned to send anyone for the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky considers this. He knows Steve would probably prefer he not overexert himself but he’s nervous at the idea of hiring help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask Steve,” Bucky says, pulling out his phone to do just that. Darcy squeals upon seeing the shiny new iPhone and Bucky rolls his eyes with good humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi alpha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s bucky</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I came home to pack and there’s some stuff too heavy for me, especially with Eli. Is there anyone </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>that could help?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry to bother you, alpha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tucks his phone away just as Eli yawns widely and makes a frustrated noise. He crosses over to Darcy’s side to brush Eli’s hair from his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli nods. “Sleepy, Mama.” Bucky looks at Darcy. “The car--can you just sit him in his carseat or let him lay on the seat itself? If you can sit with him for twenty I’ll finish up in here. I don’t want to get too loud and wake him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy shivers. A cranky Eli is a holy terror. Darcy’s whisking him away before Bucky can think and Bucky pulls down his meager collection of books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His real collection is probably collecting dust in the attic back home. Bucky’s eyes water at the thought and he pulls down an old reusable grocery bag so he can start stuffing the novels in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Awakening looks at him sort of reproachfully and so he shoves it to the bottom of the pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls his hair up into a soft bun, tendrils falling down to stick wetly against his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not going to catch many eyes dressed as he is, in another of Steve’s shirts, this one a large green henley. He has biker shorts underneath, so thoughtfully left in a pile of clearly newly purchased omegan clothes that Steve had left on a nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shirt is so long the black shorts may as well be left to the imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is humming Fences to himself in a toneless, haphazard way, and so he doesn’t notice the creak of the door opening behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he does, Bucky whirls around with his arms wrapped around his chest in an effort to cover the soft swell of his breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been coming by every day hoping to talk to you,” the voice says, and Bucky stumbles back against the wall to slide down to his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” Bucky says, his eyes enormous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t often hate his instincts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, he wishes they didn’t exist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His work takes him from home more often than not, and he hasn’t had anyone he’s wanted to come home to in quite awhile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time he left someone he cared about indefensible, he suffered greatly for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve clears his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat is to the left of him with Barton to her right. Neither of them moves as Stark walks in, puttering around on his phone as though it’s the only thing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s probably the worst O that Steve’s ever met. He spends all day denying his instincts only to crumble like a bug when Steve sends him a hint of soothing pheromones at the end of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve thinks there can be a balance between being a healthy omega and doing, well, whatever it is that Tony does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stark’s father was an alpha and a fucking shitty one at that. Steve remembers blocking Howard’s fists from hitting Tony’s back many a time when they were children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard and his dad had died in the same hit, hours apart. Now Tony serves as de facto head of his House and Steve gained a new job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other families don’t respect an omega in charge. Most omegas don’t want the job. Shit, Tony doesn’t even want the job. But he wants to invent and this is the safest way to do that. So Steve is his own boss and Tony’s too, just so that everyone knows that Tony isn’t someone to mess with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes light up when he scents Steve and his dark lashes blink enticingly up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve!” He says, tucking his phone in one pocket. Tony hates pants. Steve’s never met an omega that likes them but he doesn’t want alphas to sexualize him anymore than they already do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to protect me, huh?” Tony says, eyes twinkling with mischief. Steve can’t help the soft spot he has for him, dragging Tony close so that he can scent him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you keeping out of trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolls his eyes and reaches up to make sure his hair is still in a tight bun at the base of his neck. Tony had cut it when they were teenagers in a fit of rage and spent the next month crying in Steve’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he’s so protective over it he fidgets with the locks when they’re down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve thinks of Bucky’s long hair and the sweet way it frames his face. The resulting rumble in his chest must scare Tony because he grows serious immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, Steve, I promise. After the attempt on your life-” Tony’s scent spikes and Steve bends double so that he can press a kiss to the top of Tony’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just be safe too, you hear?” Tony says sternly, thumping a small hand against Steve’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing short stuff,” Steve teases and Tony rolls his eyes and dusts imaginary lint off of his maroon shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we can form this partnership today that’s the best trading route we’ll have had since--” Tony cuts himself off ruthlessly and Steve feels his eyes flash red in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to funnel the weapons up the coast,” Steve continues. “So I need you to use that beautiful brain of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s cheeks flush hotly. “When do I not? Who was it that devised the tunnels between our houses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who provided the physical labor?” Steve counters dryly, remembering the weeks of backbreaking work along with the men he managed to pilfer from his father before he got his own detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony waves his hand. “Negligible. I can definitely handle anything they have to throw at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to listen to me,” Steve says, catching Tony by his wrist. It always astonishes Steve how small omegas are. He thinks of Bucky’s thin wrists and the way Steve could crush him. It makes the hairs on his neck stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always listen,” Tony says, batting those surprisingly effective eyes. “I’m docile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snorts again and nudges Tony to the other desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s spreading out the papers that pertain to his newest design when Steve feels his phone vibrate loudly against his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sees four unopened texts from Bucky and quickly swipes them open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi alpha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s bucky</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I came home to pack and there’s some stuff too heavy for me, especially with Eli. Is there anyone </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>that could help?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry to bother you, alpha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve has to stifle a laugh. Bucky’s so endearing. He clearly doesn’t know just how far Steve’s willing to go for him. He was done for the first time he smelled that sweet scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve glances at his watch. There’s probably about ten minutes until their guest arrives. She’s usually fashionably late, even after all these years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swipes Bucky’s name toward ‘call’ and listens to his phone ring once, twice, four times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve immediately dials him back, instincts going haywire. He knows that a lot of his suspicious nature is inherently alpha but some of it stems from the fact that if he’d never left his father alone today he might still be alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tries a third time and Tony looks up, suddenly sniffing at Steve’s agitated pheromones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks frightened and Steve hates putting that look on his face. “It’s alright, sweetheart,” Steve soothes mindlessly, and Clint exchanges a look with Nat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve thinks this call is headed to voicemail as well when he hears a crackling sound and what sounds like objects crashing to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. Please. He’s not here,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suddenly there’s nothing but white noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here's how i see eli and bucky, respectively!</p>
<p><a href="https://i.postimg.cc/tR690nGR/Screen-Shot-2020-09-02-at-2-22-52-PM.png">eli</a> </p>
<p> <br/>  <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/k4L2wr3n/bucky.jpg">bucky</a></p>
<p> <br/>also, picture bucky with long hair because I have no artistic or photoshopping skills to speak of lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky scrambles to the edge of the doorway, with one hand pressed to his side. He knows that Eli is probably fussy at the very least, if not outright crying in the backseat of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kids are super sensitive to parental pheromones and Bucky has to bite his tongue at the absurdity of the fact that he’s trying to calm himself down as his ex fairly chases him through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t carrying around my son,” Alex says sharply, shoving Bucky’s nightstand down on its side with a clatter, “a few hits would do you good. But if you smell like an alpha, what does he smell like, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s legs knock against the door frame. He was never fast as a child but he thinks he can catch Alex behind the door once the alpha gets close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ribs are already aching. He’d forgotten how much Alex liked to discipline there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always liked to be “fair” in his punishments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes dart to the phone in the corner, near his closet. The screen’s gone dark with inactivity but he can only hope that Steve stayed on the line and is able to hear what’s going on. He’s terrified of making two alphas mad at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you’re not my alpha,” Bucky says, as firmly as he can. Alex runs a hand through silver hair and stands up to his full height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a good six feet tall and he always towered over Bucky in a way that he never found safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky takes a deep breath and inches a bit closer to the closed door. He’s only got a short window to work with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s going to have to leave his phone behind. That brand new iPhone that Steve bought him for emergencies like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the first person to breed you, honey,” Alex says, his tone cloying. “I’ll always be your alpha. I’m the reason no one else will bond with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky scrubs his eyes with closed fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex always said he looked like a child when he did that but he just can’t help it. Alex makes him feel so tiny. As big as Eli and just as helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather, I’d rather be alone than to have you near me or Eli ever again,” Bucky says, taking a deep breath. His hair is stuck to the red flush of his face but Bucky’s body shivers as his ribs ache with residual pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been alone,” Alex says, stalking toward Bucky with intent. “How has that been, Bucky? How has it been trying to take care of yourself and a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex doesn’t look angry enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky thinks about Eli and how hard he’s probably crying and clinging to Darcy downstairs. The need to see his baby is almost overwhelming his instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not alone. If I was by myself you wouldn’t smell another alpha on me, another alpha who is taking care of Eli better than you ever could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky barely has time to move. Alex moves with speed that Bucky was barely expecting and he flings open the door and dives outside, trapping Alex, however briefly, between the door and the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky takes the stairs two at a time and he can hear Alex cursing behind him, as uncontrolled as Bucky ever seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can hear Eli before he catches sight of his baby, his ears tipped with red along with his little nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy has been watching Eli since he was little so she doesn’t look out of her depth, more like she’s hurt that Eli is hurting so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama,” Eli chants, his little voice almost unrecognizable in distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, c’mere, baby, I’m okay, see, I’m fine, c’mere,” Bucky says, swinging Eli around so that his hot little face is pressed into the curve of Bucky’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama’s okay, baby, I’m okay,” Bucky says nonsensically, and Eli’s knobby knees jab into Bucky’s aching ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows his scent is flowering with pain and Darcy’s face is deadly pale as she stares just beyond Bucky’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky whirls around in a blind panic but Alex has managed to control himself as he steps into the open street. He shakes his lapel out with a stiff flick and his eyes dart down to where Eli’s curls are buried in Bucky’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omega,” Alex says quietly, his voice soft and almost friendly. “I can see you’re busy.” Alex steps closer, and Bucky knows that he’s deliberately releasing pheromones that will make Bucky scent of him for days without a medical neutralizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, please, you’re scaring Eli. I wa-want you to stay away from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s jaw twitches and Bucky can’t help the fear that leaks from his glands. Eli tries to scramble up and over Bucky’s shoulder, his pointy arms catching Bucky in the ribs once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy steps forward, not any bigger than Bucky but with the confidence that comes from not knowing how badly Alex’s fists hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants you to leave. I don’t see how any alpha gets off on scaring two omegas and a--a baby,” Darcy says, her face pale but determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky inches closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli is strangely silent, his arms in a vice-like grip around Bucky’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rocks him absently, his hair fluttering around his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a reasonable man,” Alex says lightly, “but I was speaking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s face flushes with color and Bucky steps in front of her, turning swiftly to deposit Eli in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli’s face scrunches up and he opens his mouth to let out what promises to be an ungodly wail for his Mama when a sleek black car comes almost careening around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their small party is distracted by the sound and Eli scrubs his little fists across red eyes in order to better see the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car has an emblem of a trident and it’s black and shiny. It stops on a dime at the curb just behind the group and the doors rise vertically </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suicide doors, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky’s brain unhelpfully reminds him, some long lost fact that is currently unhelpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slim leg descends, attached to a high heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman at least seven inches taller than both Bucky and Darcy exits, her hair done up in a tight red bun on the top of her head. There are two soft curls framing her face that might almost make her look soft except for the fact that her height and scent give away her alpha designation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy stumbles backwards at the controlled anger rolling off the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes off thin black shades and hands them to another man who exited after her. His scent is quiet. A beta, Bucky thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Pierce,” she says coolly, and Alex’s spine stiffens the way alphas do when presented with another alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman steps between Bucky and Alex and even though her scent is sharp with alpha-aggression he can’t help but be soothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli reaches for him and Darcy gently hands him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, Mama,” Eli whispers, a soft hush against Bucky’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe omega Barnes asked you to leave. Now, no--don’t interrupt. I’m speaking. Now, he was really very kind about it. But, alpha to alpha, we aren’t very keen on </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindness, </span>
  </em>
  <span>are we?” The woman snarls at him, a violent noise that has Eli blinking wide eyes instead of shivering like Bucky does instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can hear Alex rumbling in his chest but he fixes Bucky with a long stare, both calm and cool in equal turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done nothing,” Alex says, holding his hands aloft. “We’re civilized alphas. I’ll be on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tips his head in their direction and not for the first time Bucky wonders if he’s insane. Alex could always be so calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex starts down the street, pulling a keyring out of his pocket for wherever he’s presumably parked his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turns the corner the lady’s posture loosens but the alpha-scent remains firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky?” She says softly, and Bucky nods, craning his neck up to meet her eyes. Darcy slips her arms in between his and he bets they look like guppies staring up into the mouth of a predator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work for Tony Stark.” She pauses. “That’s putting it loosely. He’s a dear friend of mine. What’s important is that he knows someone you know. Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes widen and Eli grins up at the alpha. He kicks his little sneakers against one another and Bucky puts him down, placing one hand on Eli’s curls to keep him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Alpha Steeb?” Eli says, tugging on the hem of the lady’s beige skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles kindly, blue eyes crinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. What’s your name, little one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli smiles again and Bucky marvels at his ability to compartmentalize what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Eli. This is my Mama and my Darcy,” Eli explains, “we know Alpha Steeb too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman drops to one knee, surely ruining a stocking, Bucky thinks in horror, and nods firmly at Eli’s introduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go back to Alpha Steve’s house with your Mama and your...Darcy?” She says, glancing up at Darcy with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s scent turns pleased and Bucky reaches for her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh!” Eli turns to squirm into the open door of the car but he stops short, glancing shyly in Bucky’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Mama, look at the doors! They go up!” Bucky releases a wet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, baby. They look very cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli turns back to the lady. “Mama says I have to ride in my seat in the car. Do you have a Eli seat in your car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady looks to be suppressing a laugh but she boosts Eli up all the same. “Go and check,” she says kindly, and Eli disappears into the car with a squeal of delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightens back to full height and Bucky’s entire body is trembling. He just now notices, now that the threat is gone, and he almost crashes into the side of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Pepper,” she says, leaning down so that she can speak without yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how Tony knew, or rather, I know how he knew but I don’t know how he came to know, if that makes sense, but he told me to come over to this address as quickly as possible. He said there was an omega in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s jaw drops. He remembers the Stark omega from when he was a child. Tony’s mother, Bucky thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, I’ve never met Tony Stark. I don’t know how he knew about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper smiles, softening the alpha lines of her face. “My Tony knows your Steve,” Pepper says. “They were childhood friends. I heard an alpha growling when Tony called me. I can only guess it was Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s body sags against Darcy’s, who trills lightly in her chest in an omega calming attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left my phone on speaker,” Bucky says. “It was a new phone. I didn’t know who else to call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper nods. “It seems luck was on your side today. But then again,” she pauses, holding out her hand without breaking eye contact. The beta places her shades in her palm and she puts them back on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really very good in a pinch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli is passed out by the time they return to Steve’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky realizes that he’s never quite paid attention to the exterior but now he has to work to keep his jaw closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Scarsdale was expensive but he’s never actually been here before. Bucky grew up a fairly well-to-do omega, which is why he’s too ashamed to call on his mother for help, but he was never wealthy enough to cavort with the high-society omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to an expensive finishing school and entered his season but he was never in Tony Stark’s crowd. The type of crowd Steve also frequented, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a cobblestone driveway framed by a large expanse of land. The house itself has a wraparound porch supported by smooth white pillars. The home is made of stones of varying size and it manages to look both homey and impressive at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky thinks of how nice it would be to decorate a house like this for the holidays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought makes him flush. Steve hasn’t so much as indicated that he’d like to Bond. He certainly won’t now, Bucky thinks shamefully, now that he knows that Bucky has a crazy alpha ex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even protect his baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky unbuckles Eli and carries him inside. He expects to see Steve’s mother but she must be out because the house is quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servants must be in another wing, probably at Pepper’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper, on the other hand, opens doors and navigates in the familiar way an old friend does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve wants you here, honey,” she says, her stilettos clicking on the hardwood floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t give me or Tony a choice in that. Now, if you want to call him and fight him on it, you can. I don’t know that anyone has ever won a fight they picked against Steve Rogers, alpha or otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s already shaking his head. He’s not interested in a fight. This place is guarded by Steve’s men, under his protection. Bucky doesn’t feel safe anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s likely in meetings with Tony. I’m sure he’ll be back whenever he’s able. The house knows my number. It can call anyone you like, do anything you like. Has Steve introduced you to JARVIS?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the name, a disembodied voice speaks and Bucky struggles not to shout. He’s glad Eli’s asleep or the little boy would be unstoppable in his interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Potts. You rang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice is somehow dryly sarcastic and both Bucky and Darcy let out a shocked laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Can you keep active surveillance on the home? Call for either myself or Steve if anything is amiss. Also, Clearance 1C for Steve’s guests.”</span>
</p><p><span>JARVIS makes a thoughtful sound. “Understood, </span> <span>Ms. Potts. Anything else?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Pepper flips her wrist up and checks the thin gold watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I really don’t have any more time. There goes my lunch break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper winks at them to take any steam out of the jab and she turns to leave. “Don’t be afraid to call!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, after she’s left, both Bucky and Darcy stand in suspended animation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy is first to speak, clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then. No wonder you’ve been incognito if this is the type of alpha courting you,” she says slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groans. “Nope. No. Not until after I’ve napped and this one,” he jiggles Eli lightly, “has had something to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy sighs, falling down onto an off-white chaise lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really okay, Bucky?” she says, “you were holding your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods before he can think. “I’m fine. I’m going to lay down. I’ll explain everything after that,” he repeats, pressing two kisses into Eli’s head as he walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Stark is small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All omegas are small, an evolutionary instinct to inspire care in alphas so that childbearers will be kept safe from harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s a bit smaller than even Bucky, which is saying something because Bucky could probably fit into Steve’s pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he’s standing in front of Steve and the study door, his cheeks red and curly hair spilling around his face and down his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, you can’t go see him like this. You’ll frighten him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve growls, a sound so loud that it ricochets off of the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s hands come up to cover his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got a tight blouse on with chocolate pants, all kept up with suspenders. It frames his shape nicely but now the outfit makes him look vulnerable, Tony’s breasts heaving up and down in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re scaring me, alpha,” Tony says, and Steve’s rage abates, just like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always been stupid around the omegas he cares for but it’s especially harsh with someone like Tony, who he’s known for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Christ, Tony. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve approaches slowly, waiting until he scents Tony’s calming pheromones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony flings his arms open and Steve tugs him close in a hug, his feet completely leaving the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony giggles in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alphas are so easy,” he smirks, and Steve tightens his grip until Tony is gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it though,” Tony says. “I’ve known you forever and you were scaring me.” He pouts, pulling his hair back up into a loose ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it. You can’t scent like that. He’ll be so afraid of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve begins to pace, making sure he gives Tony a wide berth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear him, Tony. He was screaming. He was so fucking afraid.” Steve pauses. “You know exactly what I do to alphas who make omegas afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony comes closer, his little shoes clicking on the ground </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then save all that anger for whoever did this.” Tony pauses. “I have the drone footage. Pepper says she spoke to him. You know I had his name as soon as you told me where Bucky stayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes are big in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared of what you can do when you get too mad,” Tony admits, and Steve stops in his pacing and comes back to Tony, scooping him up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sweetheart. I’ll be good, I promise. Alright? I won’t scare him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scents sweetly at the attention, a blush high on his cheeks. “Let me meet him after you speak to him, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve presses a kiss to the crown of Tony’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure,” he promises, and Tony nods once, sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s prototype goes off without a hitch and the most traditional of alphas still somehow think Steve’s brain could come up with half of that tech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve returns home it’s pitch black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS,” Steve whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” The AI responds in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Bucky sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omega Barnes is asleep. He was waiting on your return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, JARVIS.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve makes his way to his room and finds Bucky curled up beneath his heavy sheets. It seems Bucky scented him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli doesn’t seem to be nearby which means he must be with Steve’s mother. Or the unfamiliar scent that Steve scented when he entered his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky makes a tiny mewl in his sleep, his hair stuck wetly to his skin with a light sheen of sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tugs the blanket off of his body to give him some air and his breath catches in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky has on a long-sleeved shirt that belongs to Steve, some old Wharton t-shirt he must have dug out of the back of Steve’s closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It swamps him, unsurprisingly, but it’s pushed up almost around his waist and so Steve sees the sweet curve of his ass for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s scent sharpens with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must wake Bucky because he makes a tiny sound again and then rolls over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” he whispers, groggily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Steve says, roughly, tugging Bucky’s sleep-limp body up until he’s cradling his boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really here? It smells like you,” Bucky says, blinking heavy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, are you okay? I came as soon as I--as soon as I could make sure I was calm enough for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes are open fully, although hazy, and he rests his head against Steve’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’sorry I scared you. I hope I didn’t ruin your meeting. It was--it was my ex. But I’m okay! He just said some mean things but Ms. Potts sent him packing. Scary alpha, that one,” Bucky says, all in a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve can scent the lie in his words and so he manhandles Bucky until his slim legs are spread around the cradle of Steve’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s head droops against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s all? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shudders at the steel in Steve’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said. He said that I was his. That Eli was his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s arms squeeze around Bucky’s middle involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky cries out at the sight pressure, his scent devolving into pain. Steve’s brow furrows. He’d never squeeze Bucky hard enough to bruise him. He knows his own enhanced strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is stiff in his lap now, barely breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky. What’s. Wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t mean for his voice to be so stern but Bucky makes a helpless sound and leans back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad,” he whispers, and begins to tug up the side of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is immediately distracted at the thought of seeing Bucky’s pink pussy or maybe his little cock but what he sees is a large bruise almost as big as his own hand. It covers the side of Bucky’s ribs, purple and blue at the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Steve loses touch with reality. It’s only Bucky’s grounding weight in his lap that keeps him from an alpha-rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Bucky says, dropping his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt, honest. Alex used to do a lot worse so really, this is a little thing. A very little thing. I’m okay. It’s gonna heal fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s voice is more frantic than Steve has ever heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” Steve breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him. I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch. You can’t understand, because you’re not an alpha. You don’t know what it feels like for someone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>put their hands on your omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve says, sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is quiet. “He scares me,” he admits. “I don’t want him to try and claim Eli. He’s the alpha parent. I don’t have any money. I love Eli so much. It would. It would kill me to lose him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not gonna touch you or Eli. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you understand that? Do you get that I’m never letting you go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve knows his instincts are powerful at normal times, but he can barely see past the feral desire to rip Bucky’s ex limb from limb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods, his hair soft and wild against his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Steve to realize that Bucky is rocking in his lap, and then it registers that Steve’s thighs are wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Steve hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This getting you wet, baby? Is your pussy pretty and pink ‘cause I told you that you belong to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, I don’t know why I’m getting wet,” he confesses, turning huge grey eyes up to meet Steve’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tightens his hands where they’re squeezing into Bucky’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only marks you’ll wear are mine, baby,” Steve promises. “I’m not a very good man,” he says, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s while encouraging him to rock harder, “but I always keep my promises and I always get what I want. I wanted you the moment I saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky moans, his sweet little body shivering with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so responsive, all but a virgin but for the coupling that gave him Eli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to stick my fingers in you, baby boy? You gonna be good and let me see how sloppy you get for your alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shudders violently and then he’s nodding, gasping for great big gulps of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh alpha, please, please, put them in me,” he begs, his voice a sweet lilt in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, but Steve’s died and gone to heaven. He knows that Bucky’s young and can’t understand how wild his omega scent is driving Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve coaxes the shirt up until Steve can see his little dick, hard against his thigh. It’s vestigial, there for pretty adornment and not much else. Steve can see the shine of Bucky’s slick against his inner thighs and he hoists Bucky up with one arm so that he can slide his index into that butter-hot heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s mouth drops open on a high wail and then he’s coming, his body undulating violently against Steve’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is hard as a fucking rock, and he didn’t expect his baby to come that quickly, with barely any stimulation at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, baby, did you already come? You a sweet little slut when you get some fingers in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t even wait for an answer, just pulls his finger out and delivers a four-fingered slap to Bucky’s wet pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound that it elicits makes Steve dump Bucky unceremoniously down against burgundy sheets, while his free hand clutches at his knot, lest he pop it on accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s skin is flushed and he’s as close as he’ll get to float without taking a knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that, alpha,” Bucky says shyly, his inhibitions loosened by Steve’s pheromones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liked what, baby,” Steve says, resisting the urge to free his dick from the confines of his pants. He doesn’t want their first time to be like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I li-liked when you spanked me--there,” Bucky says haltingly. “Means I b’long to you,” Bucky slurs sleepily, his legs still wide and wet against the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groans. One man’s not meant to handle this kind of temptation. He looks down at his little omega and the way he’s almost catatonic with sleep and he thinks he means to Bond with Bucky Barnes as soon as the omega lets him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ah jeez, sorry about the long wait guys. i got a new job so basically, I was involved in slave labor for a bit. happy holidays! tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky wakes up to Eli landing on his stomach with a heavy thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama,” Eli whisper-yells, his sticky hands patting at Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky sits up groggily and rolls to his side, tossing Eli onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is no longer next to him in bed and it makes something funny curl up in his chest. He blushes profusely remembering just how soft and easy he was last night. Nobody has ever touched him like that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Steeb said, Steeb said that you gotta come for breakfast and that, that there is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli rattles this off with the choppy cadence of someone who has been coached on the sentence several times. He rolls back onto his little knees and Bucky rubs his eyes so he can take a good look at his baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a new shirt, bean?” Bucky asks, tickling Eli’s soft belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli squeals and squirms out of Bucky’s reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES! Steeb said, he said they comed in the mail!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli is wearing a Paw Patrol shirt with matching pants and the sleeves are a little long for him, covering the ends of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wants a picture but he settles for scooping Eli up and into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look perfect, baby,” Bucky says, scooting to the edge of the bed and hopping down. The jolt to the floor always hurts his ankles a bit and he thinks this bed must have been made special for Steve’s size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still wearing the shirt he found in Steve’s closet and it’s long enough that he doesn’t have to bother with anything underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Eli seems content to just nestle his head against Bucky’s neck as they walk toward the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky still doesn’t know the lay of the land so he just follows the smell of bacon and presses kisses to Eli’s curly head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s certainly not expecting Tony Stark to greet him when he rounds the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hasn’t cooked for anyone in awhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to like cooking once upon a time, not that it was ever anything fancy, but his main dishes were nothing to scoff at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had woken up to Bucky curled in a little ball on top of his chest and the urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protectprovide </span>
  </em>
  <span>had almost been insurmountable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now he’s downstairs frying up bacon when JARVIS clears his throat in a polite bid for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s sweats hang low on his hips and he has an apron on, untied in his rush to complete breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, Mr. Stark is here. I did ask him to wait for your permission to enter but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>always had a rather soft spot for my creator--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve only has a second to shove the frying pan onto a cooler burner when Tony comes crashing into his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s exuberant on the best of days and still insists on drinking enough coffee to kill a man three times his size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clings like a barnacle and Steve steadies him, nudging Tony back to the ground when he grows fearful that he’ll touch the hot stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s better at being an omega than he likes to admit, but he’s abysmal at cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve! Don’t look at me like that; you knew I was coming. Where is he?” Tony turns his head on a swivel, thick black curls bouncing against his skull</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks like an innocent angel whenever he’s excited, even though Steve knows he’s anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to drag him from my bed?” Steve says dryly, depositing strips of bacon onto a paper towel for the excess grease to collect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grins. “Oh, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hip checks him and has to bite off a laugh when Tony nearly falls on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone wakes up as early as you do, honey,” Steve says, crossing big arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sticks out his tongue. “You must really like him. You’ve got a whole, sexy iron chef vibe going on,” Tony says, wiggling his eyebrows in a way he must think is attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s about to ruffle Tony’s hair in the way he hates when he gets a whiff of Bucky’s scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mixed with baby-scent, the smell of an unpresented toddler, and Steve straightens from his slouched position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s murmuring something into Eli’s hair but his eyes get big as saucers when he catches sight of Tony fucking Stark in his pseudo-living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, being Tony, squeals aloud and bounds over to Bucky in one giant leap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve can’t help but laugh at the startled look on Bucky’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli is the first to react, lifting his little head from Bucky’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, he smells like apples!” Eli kicks his feet into Bucky’s ribs and Tony clasps his hands under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I could just eat him! Stevie! Those cheeks!” Tony makes grabby hands for Eli and Bucky’s cheeks color beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you can hold him if you want.” Bucky pauses. “Eli, do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli is bobbing his head before Bucky even finishes the question. Eli feels the safest around omegas, without the insane exclusion of Steve, and Bucky knows that Steve wouldn’t let anything happen to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli practically throws himself into Tony’s lap and Steve watches as Bucky curls his hands into the hem of his borrowed shirt. The subvocal growl he releases is almost involuntary at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve comes around the counter to tug Bucky against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky croaks as his scent turns sweeter. Steve wouldn’t be surprised if Bucky was already soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony purrs down at Eli and Eli makes a sort of bark back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyebrows rise to his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that? That was his first growl! Do you think--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve snorts, leaning down so that his chin rests on top of Bucky’s messy bun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need Strange’s hormone tests to tell you the kid’s an alpha. He’s crazy about looking after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hums thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s met too many terrible alphas to see his son turn out anything like them. Anything like his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room must be able to feel his scent turn because Tony clears his throat and hoists Eli further up on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! If your Mama doesn’t mind, I have some new toys I engineered and I need a tester.” Tony looks between them expectantly, his mouth tight like he plans to talk to Steve later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Eli with his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turns to leave the room, a swing in his hips that Bucky never learned to master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve has him up on the counter and next to the cooling bacon in a matter of seconds. He’s bullying his way between Bucky’s legs and Bucky drops his hands on Steve’s shoulders on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s hands span Bucky’s waist and he’s terrified about how much he likes that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell like me,” Steve says and Bucky blushes bright red, despite what they did the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. You play-played with me last night,” Bucky says, and Steve snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d play with you some more if I didn’t have business to handle. You said you liked it,” Steve adds, smirking at Bucky’s embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just like to hear me say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course I do. I wanna fuck you full of my come, full of my pups. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s scent gets so alarmingly sweet that Steve tugs him off the counter so that Bucky has to wrap slender legs around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna be a Mama again, Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky presses his head into Steve’s neck. “God. God, you can’t keep saying this kinda stuff to me,” he whispers, and Steve feels a hot flash of possessiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you worked up. Like it better if you were stuck on my knot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rears backward, arms slung around Steve’s broad back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the morning!” He hisses. “You’re making breakfast! Somewhere, somebody is dropping a kid off at-at school! Can’t just say stuff like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve finds that he loves watching Bucky wind himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright baby. I’ll behave.” Steve suddenly remembers what business he has to attend to and his body stiffens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to tell me everything you know about--Alex,” Steve grits out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky squirms in displeasure and Steve sets him on his feet, but not without boxing him into the corner between counter and fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He. He’s in weapons. It was his dad’s company. My parents thought that he was--well, he was supposed to be a good match for me. He’s fif-fifteen years older but most alphas are older ‘cause there’s not that many omegas, you know, and so I.” Bucky buries his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he loved me.” Bucky looks up. “I know, you’re thinking, poor stupid omega. The first knot that calls him pretty. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t even want to have sex but he said we were going to be mated anyway and then I had never drank anything before--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s fist comes down against the countertop so hard he sends a crack through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes widen. “Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not at you. Never at you. I didn’t know they matched you with fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pierce. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to get Tony, once. Tony’s still unmated and his father, his father loves him, thought Pierce would be the type of alpha to let Tony maintain control. They’re in the same business, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve growls. “He hit him. He hit Tony and he scared him. Howard called the whole thing off. I thought it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>handled,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t let me after him. Not my pop, and not Tony’s. Then he goes and does it all again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky thinks about Tony, Tony, who is just a bit smaller than him, trying to stand up to an alpha as mad as Alex gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he got away,” Bucky says firmly, narrowing his eyes. “Alex was nice--but he’s cruel. He--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snaps his mouth shut. Whatever it is, he’s not ready for Steve to hear about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s somehow worse because Steve has the burning desire to know everything there is to know about Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like big men who hurt little people,” Steve says finally, reaching down to tuck a loose hair behind Bucky’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to hurt anyone else,” Bucky says, more anger in his eyes at the thought of other omegas being mistreated than he’d held at the memories of what had happened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks he deserves it, Steve realizes, the thought sitting heavy in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to control his temper. Tony said that Bucky would be scared of him otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make this all go away for you,” Steve promises instead, and Bucky looks up at him with those giant eyes and Steve realizes that he never stood a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tries to be stealthy as he changes clothes, remembering the raw bruise on his waist, but Steve’s eyes narrow on it just the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growl rips through the otherwise silent bedroom and Bucky’s ears flush pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stays still, unnaturally so, and Bucky tugs one of Steve’s sweaters down and over the marks as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls out his phone to call someone, his grip so tight around the device that Bucky swears he can hear the metal creak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want him looked at. I want Banner here by dinner. Does it sound like I give one invisible fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky flinches at Steve’s tone and the alpha hangs up, his posture open as he steps closer to Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to come with me to your place. You didn’t get to finish collecting your things and I want to catch his scent,” Steve says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust anyone but me to take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods, jumping on one foot as he drags his leggings up and over his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s scent has shifted from acrid to heavy in the span of a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drive me fucking crazy, sweetheart,” Steve says, winding around the four-poster bed until he’s taking up all Bucky’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to murder someone for you and then I want to stay in bed with you all day so I can put marks all down your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky whimpers, his knees locking in an effort to stay upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want that too, Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s neck falls to the side of its own volition and Steve wastes no time securing his teeth to the unmarked patch of skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just above and to the right of Bucky’s bonding gland and Bucky wants the bite so badly. Alex never bothered to mate with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just left him with a baby he was ill-equipped to care for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want to Bond with me?” Is what Bucky whispers instead, afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls back, his eyes almost black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I not wa--Bucky. I’ve been trying to make you mine since that day in the Palm Room. I near kidnapped you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky flushes. “Then why won’t you bite me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s brow smooths out. “Baby. That’s something that we both need to talk about. And it’s something I do after you’ve had your big mating ceremony and have made my pockets bleed paying for whatever dress and reception you want. It’s something that’s a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrinsically, Bucky knows this, but nobody ever offered to do right by him. He’s unpleasantly surprised that he thought Steve would feel the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve reaches down a hand to cup Bucky’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I shouldn’t be touching on you til we Bond. But you make it real hard. You know how you look? All soft and pale and covered up in my clothes? I seen that peach you got under here,” Steve drawls, and Bucky’s right back where he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go,” he says half-heartedly, and Steve’s chest rumbles with his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would already be gone if I couldn’t feel how wet you are through these little pants of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks down at Bucky’s leggings curiously. “God, you shouldn’t even be allowed to wear that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s almost ashamed that he can feel the clinging wetness between his lips, leaking out onto where Steve’s got his fingertips shoved between Bucky’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--I,” Bucky stammers, and Steve makes a pained noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to spank you there again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is already shaking his head yes, leaning up on his tiptoes so that Steve has better access when there is a curt knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sorry to interrupt,” Tony says through the door, with a voice that sounds anything but, “but the little one wants to know if he can have some chocolate. He says his Mama won’t care but, I remember many a time of pretending my mother wouldn’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s hand tightens dangerously and then he steps back to button his dress sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wobbles where he stands and clears his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay! Tell him Mama is coming to say goodbye,” Bucky calls. Tony makes an affirmative hum and retreats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eager to continue but Steve is glaring down at his phone in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighs quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never seduced anyone before but he thinks that there’s never been a better time to learn. If anyone looks like a good teacher, it’d be Tony Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s silent in the car but it seems more pensive than angry, and so Steve decides he ought to let him be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” Steve says after composing a quick text to Nat, “you don’t need to come inside. I’ll bring everything downstairs and you can organize--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there’s a loud pop and Steve can feel the tire blow as the car begins to list to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coen,” Steve says sharply, meeting the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coen turns the wheel in the opposite direction, hoping to level the vehicle out, but then there’s another sound like a bomb going off and Steve is sickeningly aware that this is not just a flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s terrified eyes are the last thing he sees as the car begins to flip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve comes to with a splitting headache. He’s got double vision and when he shakes his head to clear it, tinnitus rushes in, causing him to suck in a sharp breath.</p><p>He can see Coen twisted up in the rubble and so Steve begins the painful process of shoving metal and upholstery off of his body.</p><p>Coen’s head is bleeding but he’s breathing. His heartrate’s fast when Steve checks but that is to be expected.</p><p>Steve shoves his way out of the wreckage and is patting himself down for his phone when he hears a weak cry.</p><p>Jesus Christ. Bucky.</p><p>Steve knows his eyes have bled red but he can’t think, he can’t even <em> see, </em>not until he’s got Bucky in front of him.</p><p>“Bucky! Buck, baby, keep talking,” Steve says, dropping down so hard it even hurts his knees.</p><p>Bucky sounds like he’s crying, which. Is not good. Beyond not good. It tears at every caveman-alpha instinct to have been the source of Bucky’s pain.</p><p>Bucky’s side of the car is somehow intact and if Coen survives this (god willing) he’s getting a raise and an all-expenses trip paid wherever he pleases. You can always count on a decent alpha to prioritize an omega’s life. That too is instinct.</p><p>Steve wants to shove what’s left of the vehicle upright but he can’t risk dislodging his two injured passengers.</p><p>Bucky’s crying ratchets up a bit and Steve decides to rip the door from its hinges.</p><p>“Baby. Baby, can you stay clear of the door for me? I’m gonna get you out, you hear me? Just stay back, sweetheart.”</p><p>Steve can hear him shuffling and Steve takes a deep breath and uses all that strength he usually keeps under wraps until he’s dismembering someone who has wronged him.</p><p>The door goes flying onto the residential sidewalk and now that Bucky is close to being freed Steve can see the onlookers gathering in concern.</p><p>“C’mere, baby. Come here,” Steve coaxes, and Bucky turns his tearstained face up to meet Steve's eyes. </p><p>He looks surprisingly unharmed, his big eyes overflowing with tears.</p><p>“<em> Steve,” </em>He says plaintively, and Steve’s body almost buckles.</p><p>He’s going to Bite this boy. He would have done it when they first met but that’s generally not taken well.</p><p>“Wh-what’s going on,” Bucky says, rubbing his eyes with one small fist. He looks remarkably like Eli at this moment, his hair haphazard and falling into his face.</p><p>“Can you move, baby,” Steve says, taking one hand in his own.</p><p>“Yes, I think so,” Bucky says, and when Steve gets a little closer he notices that Bucky’s eyes look a bit glassy. Fuck.</p><p>“Go slow,” Steve says, glancing over Bucky’s head to see if Coen is stirring at all.</p><p>Bucky manages to worm his body from out of the wreckage but there is a rip in his pants and when he tries to stand, his left leg buckles beneath him.</p><p>Steve’s got him scooped into one arm before Bucky can make a gasp of pain, his phone in his free hand and cracked down the middle.</p><p>“I need someone at 4th and Turnbald. No cops. Bring Banner for Coen and Buck.” Steve pauses. </p><p>“Quickly.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>Bucky wants to stay close to Steve; his alpha scent soothes all of the anxiety that Bucky is having a terrible time keeping at bay.</p><p>Steve’s main concern seems to be that he’s safe and surrounded by more guards than Bucky’s ever seen at once.</p><p>He’s settled on an exam table in a standalone clinic that Steve had rushed both him and the driver to. Coen. Bucky really hopes he’s okay. He would hate for anyone to be hurt because they were trying to protect him.</p><p>Bucky hears a soft knock at the door and then a curly head is poking its way through.</p><p>Tony Stark.</p><p>His little mouth is pursed and he looks in both directions before throwing himself inside of the exam room.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Is Eli safe?”</p><p>Both ask their questions at once and Bucky flushes.</p><p>“No, no, you go first,” Tony says, wringing his hands together.</p><p>“I just wanted to know if my baby was safe,” Bucky says, holding one hand to his head. It hurts pretty bad now that he’s not panicked about being trapped in such a small space. It reminds him of Alex. He loathes things that remind him of Alex. </p><p>“He’s fine,” Tony breathes. “He’s with Steve’s mom. I heard Steve call Nat and I just wanted to come see if you were okay.”</p><p>Tony comes close enough so that Bucky can smell his crisp scent. </p><p>“Alphas don’t drop so they don’t understand that shitty things like this will make an omega drop, and drop hard.”</p><p>Bucky is having trouble keeping his eyes open.</p><p>“Is that--is that why I feel so bad? I think I’m gonna start crying,” Bucky says, horrified at the way his voice hitches.</p><p>“Steve’s a big, dumb, idiot,” Tony says hotly, and Bucky wants to laugh a little at how adorable his anger is. He wonders if people think that of him when he’s mad.</p><p>“I knew he’d be all, ‘must kill whoever put Bucky in danger,’ when dropping is just as dangerous,” Tony says, hissing out a sigh.</p><p>“Can I hug you? All of these alpha pheromones are making me anxious,” Tony says.</p><p>Bucky doesn’t know how long it’s been since he was hugged by someone other than his baby and Darcy, but he nods eagerly.</p><p>Tony winds slim arms around him and Bucky starts to shiver and cry. He’s been trying so hard to keep everything together and he hit his head hard when they flipped and he maybe sprained an ankle and he wants to see Eli and Steve’s. Not. Here.</p><p>Tony is trilling in the back of his throat, a distinctly omegan sound, and Bucky tries to control his shaking.</p><p>The door creaks open and Bucky smells the bland scent of a beta and hears a hurried apology.</p><p>“Do I need to come back? If you two are having a personal moment--”</p><p>Tony huffs out a laugh and leans back so that he can be heard. Bucky’s shocked to see Tony’s brown eyes are a little red.</p><p>“No, if you don’t examine Bucky stat, Steve will have you by the balls, no matter how much he likes you, Brucie,” Tony says, cheerful despite the threatening sentence.</p><p>Bucky tightens his grip around Tony’s neck and his eyes dart to the doctor.</p><p>He’s a handsome beta of average build and he’s glancing at the two omegas as though he’s intruding.</p><p>“I can be quick,” the doctor says, and Tony angles himself to the side, still somehow wrapped around Bucky’s body.</p><p>“I need to check for a concussion, Tony,” the doctor--Brucie, Bucky thinks with an internal snort, says.</p><p>“Well I’m not hugging his head, am I?” Tony pouts, and Bucky thinks he’s just made a whole new friend.</p><p>-</p><p>“I still need to get my things!” Bucky says, raising his voice.</p><p>Tony crosses his arms over his chest. He’s wearing an oversized hoodie and leggings with little dinosaurs on them, Bucky realizes all of a sudden.</p><p>“You said Steve was going with you. You can’t honestly think he’s gonna let you go anywhere by yourself, right?”</p><p>“I just. I don’t want to be more of a burden,” Bucky says quietly, wringing his hands in Steve’s sweater. He remembers Steve offering to put a baby in him and he flushes hot against his will. That seems like years ago now.</p><p>“You’re not a burden. You’re sweet! You also have a concussion,” Tony says ruefully, “so you can’t go anywhere even if the Steve thing wasn’t an issue.”</p><p>Bucky wants to protest but he’s <em> so tired. </em> He wants to smell his baby and maybe hug Tony again and he can’t help but feel abandoned because Steve dropped him off at this clinic and <em> left. </em></p><p>Tony’s face crumples and Bucky doesn’t know what his own is doing but it doesn’t matter because Tony is hugging him all the same.</p><p>“C’mon. Let’s go see the baby,” Tony says softly.</p><p>-</p><p>Steve would be lying if he didn’t admit that he’s inherently a violent man. It’s part designation and part the hand that life dealt him.</p><p>There’s no way he would be able to keep all the people close to him safe if he wasn’t ready and willing for ruthlessness.</p><p>But this life has brought him here.</p><p>He’s a danger. He knew that but now he’s got an omega and that omega has an adorable little boy and he is catastrophic for their health. No two ways about it.</p><p>Sure, he works to fix what he breaks but Steve’s got no doubt that he was the cause of that accident. When Nat gets back to him, he will be certain.</p><p>The sooner he can get Bucky moved out of his old place the better. Maybe he’ll put his omega up in a nice house somewhere. Close enough where Steve can keep him safe but just--it’s not healthy that Bucky’s life is in danger.</p><p>Steve shoves that to the back of his mind and rolls his neck from side to side.</p><p>He tips his head down in acknowledgment when the giant front door before him opens.</p><p>“Jarvis,” Steve says, and the older man smiles, showing all his teeth. It’s the way he used to tease Tony and Steve as children.</p><p>“Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis says, placidly, and Steve knocks into him gently as he steps into the foyer. </p><p>“You’ve probably wiped my ass, sir,” Steve says, “no need to rest on formalities.”</p><p>Jarvis chuckles, a slip he’d only allow with someone he considered family.</p><p>“If you’re looking for Mr. Stark, he’s closing out a meeting. You can wait outside his office for him. No doubt he’ll be delighted to see you.”</p><p>Steve nods. “I try not to...burden him,” Steve says carefully, and Jarvis sucks his teeth. </p><p>“Yes. Well, he knew your father for a very long time, Steve. There’s not really anything that could bother him.”</p><p>Steve opens his mouth to respond but both men startle as they hear the familiar sound of Howard’s office door opening and closing.</p><p>“Yes, well. Thank you for the tip, Rose,” Howard is saying, his voice becoming clearer as he walks his guest to the front door.</p><p>The woman he’s with is an omega, but tall for her designation at around 5’7. Her hair is braided severely away from her face and for a moment she looks familiar but when Steve blinks the connection is lost.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this.”</p><p>Howard smiles congenitally and ushers her onto the front steps. “Jarvis will wait with you while they bring around your car.”</p><p>Howard and Jarvis exchange a meaningful glance. “Sir.” Jarvis says, closing the door behind them.</p><p>It’s only then that Howard seems to notice Steve, which is no small feat considering how giant he’s grown.</p><p>“Steve!” He says, animated, Steve stoops to hug him.</p><p>Howard is not an especially large alpha but both money and presence have negated those facts.</p><p>“Tony’s not home; I thought he went to see you the other day, matter of fact,” Howard says, looking concerned.</p><p>“He’s with my omega,” Steve says. “He’s safe.”</p><p>Howard’s brow clears. </p><p>“You’ve been watching out for my boy his whole life. If I trust any alpha with him, it’s you.”</p><p>Steve shakes his head. “That’s not what I came to speak with you about, though, sir,” Steve says.</p><p>Howard’s face clears. “My office.”</p><p>Steve follows him down the hall, golden tapestries on the walls and mahogany teakwood floors creaking under his feet.</p><p>Howard closes the door and then circles Steve to lean against his desk.</p><p>“Someone shot out your tires today,” Howard says plainly, and Steve has been in this life too long to be surprised.</p><p>Steve rolls up his sleeves.</p><p>“I can’t be involved. If I retaliate it won’t be hard to fit the pieces together. My old man had a lot of reach and he passed that to me. But if anyone had more, it’d be you, sir.”</p><p>Howard’s already nodding. </p><p>“I know that. But if I do this for you, and I will, son, because I promised your father and I love you like my own. You got to promise me something.”</p><p>Steve’s already agreeing. </p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>Howard sighs. “Don’t mention any of this to Tony. He worries you know. He works himself too hard and you know how hard he drops.”</p><p>Steve winces. Tony’s last big drop had been awful. He’d been in the hospital for two weeks.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”</p><p>Howard walks around his desk and settles in the giant leather chair. He looks tired.</p><p>“I’m going to make some calls. Keep your people ready. That redheaded alpha. I like her. And keep your phone nearby.”</p><p>Steve adjusts the gun in the back of his pants.</p><p>“Absolutely. And thank you, Mr. Stark. I found my omega and I can’t imagine a world where I don’t do everything I can to keep him safe.”</p><p>Howard smiles wistfully.</p><p>“Once you get an omega they become your biggest weakness. No fault of their own, of course. Keep him close,” Howard commands, and Steve knows he’s been dismissed.</p><p>-</p><p>When Steve drives back to his house it’s already dark.</p><p>He’s exhausted and he just wants to hold Bucky and have Eli babble away in his ear.</p><p>He unlocks the front door quietly, signaling for his men to disperse and surround the perimeter of the house.</p><p>They used to be more visible when it was only his mother staying here; after all, she was used to the life, but with the addition of Bucky and Eli, he hadn’t wanted to frighten them any more than they already were.</p><p>He can hear a soft noise as he walks toward his bedroom and what he sees makes his heart stutter in his chest.</p><p>Bucky’s curled up into a ball and he’s facing Tony, who is equally curled next to him. In the very center sits Eli, who is playing quietly with a doll. It seems his was the voice Steve could hear.</p><p>Steve watches Eli scent him and he flips his head up in glee.</p><p>“Shh, Steeb, Mama and Tony are sleepin,’” he commands, and Steve’s chest shakes with a silent laugh.</p><p>It drives his alpha crazy to see two omegas in his bed, one of which he’s protected forever and the other that he’s learning to do the same.</p><p>Tony looks the same in sleep as he did at five, his sweet curls stuck with sweat along his flushed face. He always ran hot in bed.</p><p>Bucky’s hair is done up in a high bun on the top of his head, wavy wisps curled around his ears.</p><p>Steve would do anything to feel Bucky’s hole milking his dick. It’s unhinged, how obsessed he is.</p><p>Steve reaches in between the pair and tugs Eli up into one arm. </p><p>“You watching out for them, pup?”</p><p>Steve says, turning and walking out of the room so they don’t disturb the omegas.</p><p>“Yes, I am. They smelled funny,” Eli says seriously, tucking his doll beneath one arm. “They was, they did, they was crying. My mama smelled sad,” Eli adds, biting at his lower lip.</p><p>Fuck, Steve thinks. Bucky must’ve cried himself to sleep.</p><p>“Can I watch Paw Patrol?” Eli says suddenly, and Steve suddenly wishes he were a kid again. One-track mind.</p><p>“Sure, buddy. I’ll get you a snack.”</p><p>He settles Eli within a mountain of pillows on the large couch. He’s not sure when kids stop falling off of things but he figures he’d better be safe than sorry.</p><p>They’ve got some kid-friendly snacks but Steve doesn’t know what Bucky allows and he thinks he should make sure the kid eats healthy.</p><p>He cuts an apple into sections and spoons some peanut butter on a saucer. Steve looks down at the apple as he prepares to take it to the living room.</p><p>Are those bite-sized? At what age do children eat bigger bites? Steve pats his body down. Where’s his phone?</p><p>Steve is distracted by a small huff of laughter. Tony is standing in the doorway in one of Steve’s long t-shirts, rubbing at one eye.</p><p>Steve’s alpha rises in interest at seeing an omega scenting of them and dripping in their clothes. He laughs to himself. Tony’s set off that reaction since childhood.</p><p>“He’s not gonna die, Alpha,” Tony teases. “He has teeth. He knows how to chew. Little babies don’t.”</p><p>Steve nods like any of that makes sense.</p><p>“I’ll take it to him,” Tony offers, shoving his hair away from his face. </p><p>“You should go see about your omega.” Tony frowns up at him, jabbing a little finger into Steve’s chest.</p><p>“He <em> dropped </em>, Stevie.”</p><p>Steve’s body locks in place. Seems he’s 0/2 today.</p><p>“Are you sure, Tony? He’s watching TV.”</p><p>Tony waves him away, biting into a section of apple himself.</p><p>Steve’s already tearing down the hallway and he’s happy to see Bucky is awake when he arrives. Bucky looks disoriented but then he catches sight of Steve and his body seems to just settle.</p><p>“You came back,” he breathes, and Steve shuts the door behind him with a click.</p><p>“I’d never leave you alone, baby. I couldn’t let the people who did this get away, though. They might try it again otherwise.”</p><p>Bucky is nodding, his eyes heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Will you just stay with me?”</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart,” Steve promises, walking close enough to the bed that he can rest a knee on it.</p><p>Bucky sits up then, cheeks pink.</p><p>“S’hot,” he mutters, pulling Steve’s sweater off. He’s naked underneath, pink nipples and hairless legs. Bucky drops back down to his bare bottom with the effort and he reaches for Steve.</p><p> “Come here. You’re so far away. Why you always so far,” he pouts, and Steve would think it was adorable if not for the heat Bucky was giving off.</p><p>“Touch me, alpha,” Bucky begs, and Steve feels his eyes flicker red without permission.</p><p>“Christ,” Steve mutters as he realizes.</p><p>“Lay back, Buck,” Steve says, but his omega wiggles closer, draping his tight body on what he can reach.</p><p>“Come here,” he demands. “I’m naked. Don’t you like me naked?”</p><p>“Bucky. Jesus. Please, baby.” Steve begs.</p><p>Bucky rocks his hips into the crease of Steve’s thighs.</p><p>“Ooh, you feel so good, alpha,” Bucky slurs, turning that porcelain face up to meet Steve’s gaze.</p><p>Steve hitches him up until Bucky is straddling his lap and sits down with his back against the headboard.</p><p>Bucky won’t stop undulating, hands tight on Steve’s shoulders. Steve is transfixed at the way the slick is coating Bucky’s inner thighs.</p><p>“Baby, have fucking mercy on me,” Steve grits out. “You’re going into heat.”</p><p>Bucky grins, all dopey and feral in equal measures. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” he agrees, reaching up to play with one breast, kneading and squeezing the fat until he’s red.</p><p>“Can you put your fingers in me, alpha?” Bucky whines, tipping his head to the side like a motherfucking <em> siren. </em></p><p>Steve hisses.</p><p>If he wasn’t going straight to hell before, this would be the time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we really earn our rating here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You know how people say that folks on the East Coast are kind but not nice, and southern folks are nice but not kind?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve always figured he was at least the former.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, with Bucky rocking his naked body in Steve’s lap, he realizes that he’s neither.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphas are able to handle themselves when an omega is in heat, unlike the propaganda from the 40s, but it’s an extreme exercise in control. Alphas aren’t even wired to </span>
  <em>
    <span>harm </span>
  </em>
  <span>omegas, which is probably why there’s such strict legislation around omega heat-protection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An omega is never supposed to have to worry about being raped during their time of the month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s fingers shudder and flex around Bucky’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” Steve says, tongue thick in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know what you want from me. You want me nearby? I can send someone out for toys...Tony’s here. He can run to the, to the store or something,” Steve stutters, watching the bruises form against Bucky’s milk-white skin. Jesus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s caught Bucky near the start of his heat, which means he can still legally consent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky whines and makes a high-pitched mating trill under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great. He’s probably got less than fifteen until he’s all the way under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” Steve says, rattling his little body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you!” Bucky says firmly, his hair curling where it’s stuck to his forehead with heat-sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’gonna, m’gonna kick your ass if you don’t fuck me,” Bucky says, sucking his lower lip into his mouth after his proclamation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grey eyes get big in his head as his words seem to catch up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve throws his head back in laughter. His baby’s greedy when he’s horny. Noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Steve says, and he feels a familiar shudder run down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s probably fucked more than his fair share of omegas in heat but he’s never felt quite this out of control. It’s taking a third of his hindbrain to remember not to snap Bucky in half with the strength of his desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky scrambles off of his lap and up the bed, legs splayed wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve goes to take his shirt off but growls at the thought of obstructing his view. He makes a split-second decision to rip it down the middle and shoves his jeans down his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s hands are playing with his nipples, mindlessly pinching them as he watches Steve with big eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, c’mere,” he says, high and breathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> come here,” Steve says, his voice dropping into that lower register of command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snags one of Bucky’s ankles and his fingers loop easily around the bone. He drags Bucky toward him, flat on his back, those legs still open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna let me taste you, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes have gone heavy-lidded and Steve knows he’s not gonna get much coherency out of him after this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hair is messy against the pillows, lashes thick against his cheeks. He’s the prettiest thing Steve’s ever had in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold these for me, sweetheart,” Steve commands, pushing Bucky’s legs up until he’s folded in half. Bucky’s hands curl instantly at the bend of his knees and his head lolls to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scent is ridiculously thick; Tony’s probably had to move Eli to another wing of the house entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smells like spun sugar, a hot funnel cake from the fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks down at where he’s dripping slick. It’s running in rivulets, soaking the sheets underneath him. Bucky’s legs are twitching minutely, little spasms the omega can’t help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t waste any time, bending low to seal his mouth against that fluttering clit. Bucky trills above him, gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha!” He cries, somehow scandalized even in heatbrain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Steve rumble out a chuckle against his cunt and Bucky’s whole body bows up from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rubs his beard against the sensitive nub and he can scent Bucky’s tears as he does so. He’s so goddamn responsive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve lifts his head up to look at his omega’s supine body. “Come like this for me,” Steve says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducks back down, flicking his tongue around it, spelling the alphabet in a way that never fails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shudders apart on C, his body arching so high that Steve has to use one arm as a bar on his hips so that Steve can keep his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha-alpha-alpha, m’gonna come,” he squeals, dragging out the ‘e’ on come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Steve says, coming up for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, wet like a little slut,” Steve rambles, eyes transfixed on the way Bucky’s cunt winks uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve leans down and slaps at the open folds of Bucky’s pussy, a sharp two-fingered thing that makes Bucky mewl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he gasps, his legs forcing themselves wider at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how much you like that,” Steve says, delivering another one. “Daddy’s little whore,” he says, watching Bucky’s face turn pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s completely under, his pupils entirely black. His scent is completely heat-drenched, a call for Steve to protect and fuck in equal measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah,” Bucky slurs, one small hand coming up to knead his left breast. He’s obsessed with touching himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it for me, baby” Steve commands, reaching down to stroke his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been hard pretty much since he found Tony and Bucky curled up together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha--Daddy,” Bucky says, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wants to coo over him and fuck him through the bed frame. His baby looks absolutely helpless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shoves Bucky’s legs up to his neck again to deliver a smack directly to his opening, three fingers this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seems to tumble Bucky in the next stage of his heat, the part where he’s knot-hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, daddy, gimme your knot, I wan’ it, wan’ it,” he begs, reaching small hands out for Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve takes pity on his omega and shuffles forward until the tip of his dick glancing off of Bucky’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh-ohh,” Bucky groans, reaching a hand in between their bodies to try and force Steve’s dick inside himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve applies light pressure against Bucky’s sternum and some fucked up part of him gets hot at the way Bucky is unable to move at all with just a fraction of Steve’s strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This boy is his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ask alpha nicely?” Steve says, shoving a hand into Bucky’s hair and curling it into a fist. He shakes Bucky’s head just a little, so that the omega’s eyes focus on his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, alpha. Please, i’ma be so good, I promise. I’m gonna die if you don’t fuck me, m’so hot, alpha, please,” he begs, more talkative than he’s been at any other time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His entire body is flushed pink and Steve jostles him once more just to watch his breasts jiggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fill you up with my kids,” Steve promises, locking a hand around his knot just to stave it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky trills, the loudest he’s done since they began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, I want your pups,” Bucky says, but Steve’s heard enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breaches Bucky with one sharp push and relishes in the scream Bucky lets loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps one hand around Bucky’s throat and shoves all the way to the hilt. Steve doesn’t move his gaze from Bucky’s face and so he’s able to watch as Bucky takes all that dick at once. It’s mesmerizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s quiet for the first time, satiated in a way only omegas can understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pulls back out and then slams home, rocking Bucky’s body up the bed. The omega’s eyes flutter and he wraps both hands around Steve’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Steve thinks he’s trying to pull it off but then he realizes that his baby is trying to keep Steve’s hand locked around that slim throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby,” Steve says, filled with a sudden rush of affection. “I’m not going anywhere,” Steve promises, and then he begins to fuck in earnest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can’t keep his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist for long, they fall akimbo around his hips and Steve listens to his bed frame creak in warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, you’re tight, baby,” Steve says, feeling the sweat collect on his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s obscene watching Bucky, those plump tits shaking under the onslaught. He’s live pornography.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This the only dick you’re ever gonna take,” Steve promises, that alpha-possessiveness rearing its ugly head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear that? You’re made for this dick. You’re gonna be fucking fat with my babies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s nodding feverishly, the tips of his fingers white where they’re digging into Steve’s hand. He must love being held down like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you’re mine. This pussy’s mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve loosens his grip enough for Bucky to swallow in a gulp of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours, alpha,” he says, his voice a hot slur. He’s so deep under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s knot is about to expand and he looks at that tempting spot at the juncture of Bucky’s throat and neck. The bonding gland is pink with heat and Steve is obsessed with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that well-bred omegas like Bucky get the bond-bite after the Ceremony, when everything is done right. He’s not even supposed to fuck an omega like Bucky until after the Bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s already taken their first bonded heat from him; he doesn’t want to rob Bucky of the chance to be a proper bride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s salivating with the urge, though. This would make Bucky his, unbreakable but through death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thanks God that no one had Bonded with Bucky prior to this. He fucks his omega that much harder at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, I love it,” Bucky says dopily, his pretty hair twisted up around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have just killed Bucky’s alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s alpha has got aggression and arousal crossed and his knot expands without so much as a warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out quickly and flips Bucky onto his stomach, shoving back inside before the omega can even whine in complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s ass is red and tight, a high mound of flesh for Steve to fuck into. His pussy looks soaked from this angle, rubbed raw from Steve’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg me for my knot like a good omega,” Steve growls, his hands wrapped around Bucky’s hips. Steve loves how he can move him like a doll, a fleshlight for his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it, I want it,” Bucky says, sheets fisted in his hand. “Please gimme your pups,” he adds after a moment, and that does it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve slaps Bucky’s ass hard as he knots, watching cream turn red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s whole body shudders as he comes on Steve’s knot alone. He’s perfect. Steve can see Bucky’s pussy milk his knot and he watches in fascination as Bucky fucks back against his dick, swirling his hips in an instinctive attempt to keep all of Steve’s come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s whining and then he collapses, his hands unable to support him any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve has to quickly catch himself from falling on top of the omega lest he breaks a bone by accident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere, baby, lemme turn us over,” Steve whispers, even though Bucky’s passed out. Steve can already tell that Bucky’s outrageously sensitive in heat, which means that orgasms will probably knock him straight out every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is so pliant in his arms and Steve tucks his hair behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not completely altruistic, unable to stop himself from gently kneading one of Bucky’s nipples between two fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky gently rocks forward between the stimulation to his breasts and the knot in his cunt. He’s beautiful like this, unselfconscious in his desire to take everything his alpha gives him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Steve says unthinkingly, taking a deep whiff of Bucky’s bonding gland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>better when he wakes, but his head is still muzzy. He tries to stretch but instead, he lets out a squeal of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything comes rushing back in an instant and he blushes crimson when he looks down and sees all the bruises and bites over his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He won’t be able to leave the house without concealer for a few weeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tries to open his legs and finds them aching too, as well as stuck together with his slick and what looks like a trickle of come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can see ten fingerprints on his inner thighs, so deep they’re almost purple. Steve had been holding him open, then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky flushes hot at the scattered memories. It’s always hard to piece together a timeline after a heat but this one--this one was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s still naked, and he can tell he’s got love bites on his breasts too. The thought makes him flush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not really had very much sex, so nobody has seen him this raw and open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s side of the bed is still warm but Bucky still grabs for the comforter when the door to Steve’s room clicks back open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is shirtless, scratching at his belly with one hand and holding a tray of food with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snap to Bucky’s as soon as he enters the room and a knowing smirk curls across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky presses his own face into the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do?” He asks, muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is laughing at him; Bucky can tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The question is, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do,” Steve answers lecherously, and Bucky pulls the blanket away to gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was that bad?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s brow furrows and he knocks Bucky’s hands away from the blanket so that he can settle the breakfast tray in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault I’m obsessed with that fat pussy,” Steve says calmly, settling back against the headboard with his feet crossed at the ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smells like satisfied alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky blushes and takes a good look around him. The room is in shambles. And-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>break </span>
  </em>
  <span>the headboard??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve guffaws, holding one hand to a pec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On day two, yes,” Steve admits with no small measure of pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bit me...everywhere,” Bucky whispers, and Steve scents curls with arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure did. Would do it again, too. You whine so pretty when I do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wants to cover his face again. “You really--you really liked it, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks serious then, taking both of Bucky’s hands in one of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved every second of this last week, Buck. If I didn’t have a job and you didn’t have a life I’d keep you chained to my bed. I want to fuck you sloppy every minute of the damn day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can feel his eyes widen. He plucks at the edge of the comforter and then crosses his arms over his breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve follows the motion with hungry eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t Bond me,” Bucky whispers, working up the nerve to say it so baldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s smile looks sheepish, somehow. “I had to have Barton bring me a mouth guard on day two,” he admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking you through your heat is one thing, but nobody’s ever courted you right. I’m gonna give you what you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky feels warm all down his body. He knows that Steve has said as much before but somehow, his conviction after he’s already had Bucky in the most intimate of ways feels...stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tears a waffle in half and looks up at Steve through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me all the ways you--you fucked me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes grow dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky has never been happier to see Eli in his life. He comes with a side of Darcy, who is settled down in one of Steve’s home theater chairs like she lives there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony is curled up in another one, his eyeglasses perched on his head while he stabs at a tablet. He’s wearing bunny leggings today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy smirks at him when he comes around the corner, and Eli collides with his shin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is used to his heats; he usually stays with Darcy until they are over. Bucky assumes that someone had called her when Eli became agitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama! I went to see the puppies while you was insposed,” Eli says seriously, his hands catching in Bucky’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky scents him thoroughly and glances at Darcy for an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve rented out an adoption center for him. They had a litter of corgi puppies there that had been abandoned,” Darcy explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like them, baby?” Bucky asks, bouncing Eli on his hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved them! I can’t wait to--to bring Tunafish home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s brows raise to his hairline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy covers up her laugh with a cough and nods not-so-slyly in Tony’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony is still tapping away at his StarkPad but it looks less purposeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He...may be under the impression that he is bringing home a puppy of his own,” Tony mutters, wrapping a finger around one of his soft curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky blinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tunafish?” He says helplessly, and Eli laughs. “I named her because it’s her favorite food!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can’t even bring himself to be angry. Eli deserves a puppy and it’s Steve’s fault he knows about them at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli is still catching Bucky up on everything that has happened since they last saw one another when JARVIS gently interrupts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sorry to cut this short, but it seems as though you have a visitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it, JARVIS?” Tony says offhand, and Bucky remembers that this is Tony’s own creation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your father, Master Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s tablet clatters to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>